Slytherin Harry
by jCOOLn
Summary: Harry Potter meets a garden snake why weeding his aunt Patunia's garden. It informs Harry about him being a Parsel mouth, about the magical world, and about him being powerful. It also teaches Harry how to make a Basilisk, so that it may become his familiar. After Harry gets his familiar he leaves his uncles house to live in the magical world. Powerful/Slytherin/Harem/Multi/Godlike
1. Chapter 1

Harry was outside weeding aunt Petunia's garden. He was hot, dirty, and most of all thirsty, but he was not allowed to have anything to drink until he had finished weeding the garden. Aunt Petunia always claimed that she had the most beautiful garden in their entire community, but in truth it was all Harry's hard work that made it possible. He planted the plants, took care of them, watered them, added the fertilizer, and everything else. All his aunt ever did was watch over him like she was the warden of a maximum security prison whenever she was outside to make sure he did not do anything freakish.

Harry had always hated his 'family' but never could do anything about the way they treated him. His uncle loved insulting him, and 'disciplining' him whenever he did anything that was abnormal, or against the rules. He remembered on time when he was in class and his teacher kept yelling at him for not turning in his homework, even though he told her that Dudley his cousin had destroyed it on purpose, but no she did not care about that and continued yelling at him until he just snapped, and he hair turned blue. He remembered the lashings he got from his uncle for that little move, but Harry did not care for he knew why his uncle hated him so. It was because he could use some sort of supernatural power, and if the Dursley's hated one thing it was things that were abnormal.

Harry practiced trying to harness these powers by trying to copy TV shows, books, legends, or anything he could get his hands on since reading was one of Harry's few comforts. He would always go to the library and just read anything that interested him at the time. So far harry could create lightning and use it for a multitude of things. He could use it to stun people, like Dudley and his gang, disrupt electric powered instruments, or a variety of other things. Another ability that Harry found particularly useful was the ability to regenerate, or in other words heal at an accelerated rate. Harry first discovered this ability oddly after he turned his teacher's hair blue, or more specifically after uncle Vernon had whipped him for turning his teacher's hair blue. He noticed the wounds on his back had healed the next morning and started to figure out the extent of this ability. He started off small, just adding a paper cut to his thumb, and channeling the energy within his body towards the wound. Instantly the wound would be healed, and from that day forth Harry practiced healing his self-inflicted wounds every day. The other ability he learned was how to transfigure his body to some degree. He learned to harden his skin so that his uncle would not be able to harm him, he could make his eyes inferred so that he can see in the dark, and increase his senses to various degrees. He continued to learn, master, and perfect these abilities until he was nine and a half years old when something very interesting happened to him while working in the gardens one day.

"God, why do I have to weed the old prunes garden in the middle of the freaking day" asked Harry, as he continued to pull weeds. That was when he heard a strange voices coming from behind him. When Harry looked back he saw a foot long garden snake that had a look that Harry could have sworn looked like curiosity.

"Ok now I know I am going crazy. I must be having a heat stroke from all of this sun" spoke Harry, as he looked back at the garden. That's when that voice spoke again.

"So you are a speaker" spoke the snake with what Harry could only assume was amazement.

Harry looked at the snake for about five minutes before he was able to snap out of his stupor and ask probably the most obvious question anyone could ask in that situation. "Did you just speak?"

"Of course I did. Do you see anyone else out of here" asked the snake. It was looking at him with a calculating look, and Harry did not know why he was not bothered by a snake talking to him, or eyeing him.

"Oh, sorry I just am not use to snakes talking to me. Are you some kind of special snake or am I just having a heat stroke" asked Harry, he was not entirely sure if he was just hallucinating or he had somehow developed a new power that let him talk to reptiles or maybe it was just snakes.

"I am just a regular garden snake, but my cousin is a half breed. He is half viper, half magical snake and believe me he just loves to rub it in" spoke the snake, with a bit of annoyance in his voice, although Harry was trying to figure out how it was possible to decipher something like that from a snake.

"How can I understand you if you are just a regular snake, and what do you mean magical" asked Harry. 'Maybe the things that I do are magic, but if that is the case then why have I never been told that I have magic? I have no doubt it has something to do with my walrus of an uncle, and my hoarse of an aunt' thought Harry bitterly.

"You are a Parselmouth. A Parselmouth is a witch or wizard that can speak to snakes. It is exceptionally rare for a person to have this gift. The last person who wielded it became very powerful, and equally feared. You are very lucky to have been born with this power, and you could become even luckier if you can find yourself a powerful snake familiar" spoke the snake, as it eyed a small mouse not too far away.

Harry saw that, so he raised his index finger, pointed it at the mouse, and shot a thin bolt of electricity at the rat. Harry saw that he hit it, and was pleased with himself. He walked over to the paralyzed mouse and picked it up. When he returned to the garden snake, he dropped the mouse in front of it. The snake seemed pleased, and quickly devoured the rat whole.

"Now that I have your full attention, could you explain this familiar business to me" spoke Harry, as he was getting real excited learning all of these new things.

"A familiar is basically a wizard's non-human partner that they have bonded with. Once bonded I hear that the wizard and familiar gain some kind of mental link although my cousin never explained it to me on what level the link is. He also told me that the wizard becomes stronger after gaining a familiar and that the familiar itself gains power/s from being bonded" spoke the snake as it coiled up, and relaxed as it digested its free meal.

"Would you like to be my familiar" asked Harry. He wanted to get stronger faster, and this familiar business sounded like the way to go. Being able to speak to snakes sounded like a rare ability, so having a snake familiar only sounded natural to him.

"No. As much as I would like to be your familiar, as I could be, I must decline. You are a wizard, a wizard that can speak to snakes to boot, so you need a powerful familiar that you will benefit the most from" spoke the snake as it looked around to make sure there were no potential predators in the area.

"I need to get stronger faster, and this familiar business sounds like the way to go. If you will not be my familiar then will you at least help me find a magical snake that will be my familiar" asked Harry. He did not like the idea of just stumbling across a magical snake and then convincing it to be his familiar, even if he would benefit more from it, it was impossible to tell how long it would be before he would actually run into one.

"I do know a few, but I do not think I could stand hearing their bragging plus they are not that strong so you will not benefit much from them" spoke the snake. If the speaker asked him he would instantly agree to be his familiar, but he knew that a speaker should have only the best possible familiar, and he was most defiantly not going to give that honor over to his unworthy half breed of a cousin.

"Then what should I do? You say you are not fit to be my familiar, and you do not know of any who could fill that role, so basically I am stuck until I can find a strong magical snake and convince it to bond with me" spoke Harry in an increasingly annoyed voice. He wanted power, and he was not easily deterred from perusing it when he wanted something.

"Instead of finding a magical serpent to become your familiar, why don't you just make one" asked the serpent like it was the most common thing in the entire world.

"How on earth am I going to 'make' a snake" asked Harry. 'Does this snake know some kind of magic or something? Why would he learn magic when he himself cannot use it" wondered Harry as he eyed the snake.

"All snakes know how to make the king of serpents" spoke the snake with an air of finality.

"King of snakes" asked Harry. Now that was interesting. He did not know that there was such a thing as a king of snakes.

"Yes, surely you and the muggles have heard of the mighty basilisk before" spoke the snake, as he readjusted himself underneath the shade of a bush.

"What is a muggle, and yes I have heard of the legendary basilisk. What is your point" asked Harry, as he leaned over and made it look like he was working. It would not do to have his aunt and uncle come outside and hear him speaking to a snake.

"A muggle is a human that cannot use magic, and my point is that if you make a basilisk then you can have the most powerful serpent familiar in the entire world, you will be its creator, and it will still be young so you will have a much easier time convincing it to become your familiar" spoke the snake, as it eyed the wizard before it. It did not speak of creating a snake king lightly, as almost every single person who had ever created a serpent king had died.

"So if I make this Serpent king then I will become much more powerful and the snake will benefit as well" spoke Harry. He was in shock at how great today had been for him. He learned that what he was doing was magic, that he had some special gift even amongst his own kind, and that he might become even more powerful thanks to gaining a familiar.

"Yes, but be warned. Creating a Serpent king is not something I would ever recommend for anyone who was not a speaker. I do not know what you know about the serpent king, but it is true that if you look into the eyes of a grown basilisk you will die instantly. Even a new born basilisk has the ability to petrify any who look into their eyes. They also have the most powerful venom know to snake kind, and there is but one cure for it, and that is phoenix tears, but I highly doubt you have any of those do you. You will have to be very careful, because the basilisk will have to bite you to become his familiar, but you must make sure that he agrees to it first. If he does not agree then it will be a bite to kill, instead of bond, but you do not have to worry about something like that as all snakes are bound to obey a speaker. The only people who are at risk are those that are trying to be bounded, but cannot understand the snake they are trying to bond with. The thing you need to remember though is to close your eyes as soon as the egg starts to hatch as the basilisk will still petrify you even if it is not on purpose" spoke the snake. It wanted to give the speaker as much info as it could so that he did not end up sending the boy to his doom.

For the next several hours Harry and the snake talked about everything that came to mind. Harry learned a few things about magic, a place called Diagon Alley, how to make a basilisk, and a few other minor things.

After Harry got done speaking to the snake he went straight to the local golf course. He knew that there were bound to be two of the things that he was looking for. The snake said that he needed a chicken egg, and a toad, but Harry knew that getting a living chicken egg in the middle of the suburb without leaving the city for a couple of days was impossible, so he decided to try duck eggs, and since there were small ponds on the golf course Harry was sure he would find a toad or frog somewhere around there. It took several hours but harry finally was able to procure a duck egg, although he had to scare off the ducks that were protecting it, and Harry was never happier that he learned to harden his skin because those ducks were severally pissed at him. He did not find a toad, but he did find a giant green tree frog, so he figured it would just have to work.

When he got back to the Dursely's house, he was able to sneak into his cupboard. When he got into his cupboard he immediately duck taped the tree frog to the egg, and placed it inside of his desk. That was something he really did not need the Dursely's finding out about. Over the months Harry would collect insects and worms from his aunt Patunia's garden while he working on it, and used those critters to feed the tree frog. The frog seemed happy enough as it was getting a free meal, but the lack of movement meant Harry had to 'clean' it and the egg, as the cupboard would without a doubt start to stink if he did not. After six months of feeding, watering, and cleaning up after the frog the egg finally started to hatch and Harry immediately closed his eyes. He heard the cracking, then some hissing, then some movement, before the sound of air rushing out of something followed by a faint croak. Harry could only assume that the basilisk had made a meal of the one that had been forced to be its sitter. After a few moments Harry decided it was time to start communicating with the kind of serpents.

"Did you enjoy your meal" asked Harry, although he felt stupid for asking as it did sound neither smart nor cleaver, but apparently the snake did not mind.

"Yes, it shall hold me over for a while, but eventually I shall hunger once more, and need to eat again" spoke the basilisk. It was surprised a human could speak the language of the snakes. Since the basilisk was a magical snake, he instinctively knew many things such as how to hunt, kill, hide, about its self, such as its incredibly potent venom, killer eyes, strong and highly magically resistant skin, etc… He also knew about the speakers, so he had a relatively good idea on why this speaker had created him.

"Well I am happy you liked your first meal, but there is a reason why I made you. I wish for you to be my familiar. I am under the understanding that we will both benefit from this arrangement so I see no real reason not to go ahead and do it" spoke Harry, as he tried to make the basilisk see how beneficial this agreement was.

"Yes we will both benefit that is true. I will become even larger than normal, more magically resistant, my venom will become even more toxic and over all my abilities will increase depending on how powerful the wizard I bond with is and grows. You as the wizard who I bonded with will gain a variety of extra benefits as well. Your life will be extended as you will live as long as I do, or until you reach the end of your natural life span should I die before you have reached it. Your magic will increase, your senses will become sharper, you will become immune to all poisons and allergies, and your control over magic and other snakes will improve as well. Yes I do believe this will be for the best" spoke the basilisk.

Harry smiled as he was thrilled that the snake that he had never seen had agreed to become his familiar. Harry stuck his left arm out into the general direction in which he heard the snake speaking from. He waited with baited breath, but then he felt it. Two long fangs pierce the top of his left wrist right before something that felt like white hot fire stated to spread through his veins. It burned like nothing Harry had ever had the displeasure to feel before. It lasted for about twenty minutes before it started to subside, and even then it took ten minutes before it became numb. Numb was the one word to describe how Harry felt at the moment, and he was thankful for it for it was innumerable times better than the fire like sensation he had felt previously.

"Well I guess I am your familiar now" spoke the defiantly male voice of the King of Serpents.

"Could you turn off the killer eyes please? I would rather not die the moment I looked at my familiar for the first time" spoke Harry, as he was tired of keeping his eyes closed this entire time for he really wanted to see what the hype was over this new born snake.

"Ok I have activated the protective lens over my eyes" spoke the basilisk. All basilisks had two sets of eye lids. The first eye lid was the one that completely covered their eye, and blocked both the basilisks view and the person looking upon it from seeing the basilisk's eyes. The second eye lid was a thin invisible eye lid that's sole purpose was to stop the paralysis/death glare, while allowing the basilisk to continue to see uninterrupted.

When Harry opened his eyes he was relatively surprised at what he saw. The snake had yellow eyes, light green scales which oddly enough were the same green as the tree frog that harry used to hatch it, with a pail green color bottom side. Around each scale was a thin black outline, even on the scales underneath its body. The snake was barely four to five inches long, which almost made Harry laugh, but he knew that it would not do to insult his familiar due to his size.

When he looked at his wrist he saw something that looked like a moving tattoo. There where the snake had bitten him was two snakes eating each other's tails as they went in circles around his wrist. One of the snakes was black while the other snake was a deep green. The odd thing was that they were moving, but Harry was far too tired to care. He decided to cover it with his watch and go to slee.

"Alright well I am about to go to sleep. You should get some sleep as well, and tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley to get me some books, and try and find out some things about you" spoke Harry as he removed his glasses. When he did he realized that his vision was now much better than it ever was with his glasses on. "Wow now that is what I am talking about. I can already see the benefits of having you as my familiar" whispered Harry as he laid down with a smile on his face. What he did not know was that his eyes were glowing killer curse green even in the dark, but his familiar did, and could not be happier about it.

The next morning Harry woke up, and threw on some of Dudley's old hammy downs. He did not like them, but he knew that if his parents were witches and wizards then they must have had a bank account amongst the other witches and wizards, and since he was the only heir that he knew of to them then that must have entitled him to whatever they had before they died, so he grabbed his pet basilisk, which now that he thought about it should probably be named, wrapped him around his neck in a way that he could hid if need be, and left his room in a rush.

Harry quickly left the house before his aunt and uncle woke up, as he did not need them trying to force him to do some kind of mindless task before he left, although if he told them that he was leaving then he was pretty sure they would sing for joy and 'help' him leave faster. Harry knew that it would take all day for him to walk to London, but he had another way in mind. When the bus that stopped by to pick up people in the morning to take them to work in London showed up, Harry hid behind a rather tall man, and sneaked onto the bus. It took a couple of hours to get to London, and two hours to find the leaky caldron.

The leaky caldron was a rather old looking English bar. It had all of the traits required to be an old English bar as well. It was old, in an old English style, very dark and dank, smelled of bad alcohol and cheap cigars, plus the bar tender was cleaning one of those old timey mugs that they use to sell ale in repeatedly. He never once put it down, and only glanced at it and continued trying to clean it with what Harry could only assumed was a dirty rag by the looks of it. Harry walked right up to the man, and asked him a question that would make or break this trip.

"Hey I am looking for Diagon Alley, but I can't seem to find it. Could you help me" asked Harry, as he looked at the man with a serious look, which caused his eyes to glow slightly.

The man looked down at the boy. He was a little below average height for a student about to attend Hogwarts but he just figured he was a late bloomer. The boy was dressed in rags which made the bartender believe he was from an orphanage probably due to the last wizard war with he-who-should-not-be-name. The boy had uncontrollable black hair, but the most remarkable green eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of something but he could just not place his finger on it. After a few seconds he showed the boy how to get into Diagon alley and then left the kid to his own devices.

Both Harry, and his new familiar where amazed at what they saw. There were kids probably a year older than him running around looking like Christmas had come early, and honestly Harry could see why. There were all kind of amazing things just flying around, animals where all over the place, and there were people who were just smiling like they were remembering when they first came here. Harry overheard some people talking about going to some place called Gringots to retrieve some money. Harry instantly perked up at this, and began to follow them.

When the people stopped they were in front of a large white building that made Harry thing of the White House in America, with the words GRINGOTS in big gold letters on the front of it. After admiring it for a few seconds Harry walked in. He was shocked at what he was seeing. There were these creatures that he had never seen before counting what looked like gold coins. Harry stood transfixed for a few moments, before he caught up with the people he had followed in who he assumed was there for relatively the same reasons he was. After waiting for a few moments he heard the creature sitting at the podium call 'NEXT', which prompted Harry to scurry in front of him.

"Reason for coming hear" asked the creature, although it never looked up from the papers it was writing on, but Harry assumed it was waiting for him to speak his reason for being it its kind's bank.

"Uhm, well you see sir my name is Harry Potter, and my parents died when I was born. I was wondering if they had any assets that they left behind that I may acquire" spoke Harry, as he tried to use big words to sound important to these creatures who Harry felt were like some kind of land shark.

The creature looked down at him with what Harry assumed was curiosity, but the look soon disappeared and was replaced by a more business look, but the feeling of being surrounded by sharks did not disappear.

"Do you have your key" asked the creature.

"Key? No sir I do not have any key, as I was never given one" spoke Harry. He was wondering where that key was now that he knew it existed.

"Well Mr. Potter since you do not have your key you will just have to take a blood test to see if you really are the Heir of the House of Potter. Please follow me, and do not fall behind" spoke the creature, as Harry found it hard to believe the creature could out pace him, but soon found him-self almost jogging to keep up with the creatures impressive walking speed. When they stopped they were in front of a large office that Harry assumed was the creature's office. When they got in there the creature pulled out a piece of parchment and an odd quill.

"Please pick your finger and allow the blood to drop onto the parchment. The parchment is magically enchanted and will tell us who you are related to" spoke the creature, as he folded his fingers and looked at Harry with a look that only a shark that smelled blood could do.

Harry quickly pricked his finger, but as soon as the blood hit the paper healed it. The creature looked at him oddly but did not say anything about it. It quickly took the paper, and began to look at it. It looked oddly excited, or at least that was what Harry assumed the emotion the creature was performing. After a few minutes it put down the parchment and gave Harry a piercing stare.

"Well Mr. Potter you are full of surprises are you not. To have five titles is almost unheard of. You are apparently the heir to not only the Potter name, but the Peverell which were said to of created the three deathly hollows, the Gaunt family which were decedents of Lord Slytherin which you are also heir to, and you were named the heir of the Black family when Lord Black dies in Azkaban prison" spoke the truly impressed creature.

"I suppose those are some important families" spoke Harry, but he made sure it came out sounding like a question even though he did not ask a question, something the creature thought very slithering like.

"Oh yes some of the most important families in all of Europe actually, and they were and still are very rich" spoke the creature with what sounded like pure greed to Harry. Harry could only assume that this creature or all of these creatures in general liked gold very much, but the same could be said about humans as well.

"So then do I have access to them, or is there something I have to do to get that access" asked Harry. This creature seemed chalk full of information regarding law and money and Harry was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Yes and no. You will be given a certain amount of money each year, which was set up by your family, until you hit the age of majority which is seventeen in the wizard community" spoke the goblin.

"How much is that exactly" asked Harry.

"Well your parents put up a percentage of how much money you could get each year which is very low but with the amount of money they had is actually quite a lot, but since you have access to these other four accounts you will draw that same percentage from each of those accounts greatly increasing the amount you will receive each year which might I add is more than most wizards make in their entire life times" spoke the creature and Harry could almost feel the greed flowing off of it. Even his familiar could sense it through their bond, and it was shifting uncomfortably under the creatures gaze.

"Well thank you for all the help you have been. I would like to make a withdraw but I was wondering if you or the bank invested for your client or is that not possible" asked Harry, and if the toothy smile from the creature was not enough of an answer for him them he would have had to be brain dead.

"Oh yes Mr. Potter we do, but we do take a 5% investors fee for our services. This means that of all the money you make we of Gringots take a 5% cut. Is that agreeable" asked the creature.

"Yes, and you can take a ten percent cut, just think of it as extra incentive to make me more money" spoke Harry with a grin that could rival any of these creatures. The creature looked shocked, but then that shark like grin came back in full blast.

"Of course Mr. Potter we always aim to please" spoke the creature, as it lead Harry towards his bank accounts.

"Oh yes a couple more things. First off I want that other key to my vault destroyed, second do you know anywhere good that I can stay for the rest of the year as I do not wish to go back to where I came, could you keep everything that happened hear from the humans as I do not want people to start asking me for money, can you recommend anywhere that will sell me any good books on magic, and finally I want all of my investments to be in the muggle world as I understand it a lot better than I do the magical one, and who better to take money from than the muggles" joked Harry as he remembered one man making crude jokes at their expense.

The creature grinned, and nodded its head before leading Harry on a journey that was like those roller-coaster that the Durselys had not let him ride when they went to the amusement park. Finally they stopped in front of a large cave wall that creature opened by dragging its claw down the crack. When it opened Harry only saw a wall of gold that looked like it was going to over flow from just how full his vault was.

"We were going to more your collective money down to a lower section of the bank as its sheer size has grown from the previous investments your parents did before they died" spoke the creature.

"Is their like a bank card I could get, as I don't want to get robbed carrying around a bunch of gold that would be rattling in my pocket" spoke Harry, but his eyes were glued on the sold wall of golden coins that were in front of him.

"Yes for a small fee we have started offering our clients Gringots cards. They look exactly like your muggle credit cards, except ours are gold colored with the image of Gringots bank on one side, and a picture of a gold galleon on the other" spoke the creature.

"Alright then sign me up for the Gringots card, as it sound like a much better deal than carrying around a small fortune with me everywhere I go" spoke Harry, as he got back on the crazy roller coaster towards the surface.

After Harry got his Gringots card, he also received four lordship rings. The first one was the Potter ring which he placed on his left index finger. It had two gold lions that looked like they were mauling a giant king cut ruby in the center, with the band being gold as well. The second ring was the Peverell lordship ring which he placed on his left middle finger right beside the Potter lordship ring. It was a white gold in color with a big sapphire in what looked like the claws of a crow. To Harry the choice of creature was odd, but he figured he would learn more about it eventually. The next ring was for the house of gaunt and it went on Harry's right ring finger. It was gold with some interesting designs on it, with a weird shaped jet gem in the center. The fourth ring he got was the Slytherin lordship ring. It was obviously made for someone who thought highly of himself, as Harry could see the look in the creature's eyes who was handing him these rings. It had two snakes attempting to eat a flawless emerald that was in the center. The snakes were made out of platinum that was for sure, but it had an unnatural shine to it that Harry could only assume was due to magic.

"I cannot give you the Black family ring as Lord Black has not died therefore you are not the Lord of Black yet" spoke the creature. After that it told Harry that it was a goblin, his name, a great place to get a room, about 'Florish and Blots' but also about Knockturn alley and all of the 'not so legal' things that they sold down there. After that Harry thanked the goblin, and got a room at the Leaky Caldron.

His room was pretty basic. It had a twin sized bed which was one hundred times better than that old bed that the Dursleys had given him, with a desk, a nice view of the area, a bathroom, and a few other things that made the place comfy.

"Stop wasting time admiring your new room, and go buy those books I can feel you wish to go buy" spoke his familiar in his usual hissy voice.

"I was wondering, what should call you" asked Harry. He just assumed that the basilisk would tell him his name, but so far he had not.

"Whatever it is you wish to call me is fine by me. You are the one that made me, and you are the one who became my master so it should be a given that you should name me" spoke his familiar with a lazy his.

"Hmmm, what about Herpo, after the first person who created a basilisk" asked Harry.

The basilisk just hissed what sounded like a hiss of pleasure, and answered with a positive response. "Oh yes that name doe's sound fitting" spoke Herpo.

Harry just grinned and knew they would be lifelong friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry left Leaky Caldron, and began walking down towards 'Florish and Blots.' Once he got there it was a mad house. Their where many students trying to get their books, and Harry did not like how rood many of them where. One woman took pity on what she thought was a smaller Hogwarts student, and went to help him.

"Hello there how may I help you today" asked the woman. She was an older woman with greying hair, wrinkling skin, and a frail build, but Harry knew that she was a witch and that meant he would have to watch out and not get on her bad side.

"I wish to make a purchase. I want one of all of the first year books for Hogwarts, and a beginner's book to alchemy, all the books on pure blood edict, a book on the explanation of all magic, and anything you can find on running a powerful pure blood family" spoke Harry with an air of finality to his voice. The woman looked god smacked, and almost mechanically started pilling books up on the counter it took a while, but she eventually got all of the books. She saw that he did not seem to have a way of transporting the books so she sold him a suitcase that could store almost infinite amounts of things inside. It was beautiful with black being its main color, but dark green outlined it perfectly. Harry did not wait for her to say how much the price cost and just handed her his Gringots card. She smiled took it, and was done in only a few seconds which is how long it took Harry to get out of that mad house.

"Man I'm sure glad to be out of there" whispered Harry, as he started to make his was towards Knockturn Alley.

"Yes those humans where far too loud" whispered Herpo in Harry's ear.

"Agreed" whispered Harry.

After that Harry when and bought some black robes that covered all of his body, and had a black hood that covered his face. After that it was a long walk, but Harry finally found Knockturn Alley. It was dark, most of the people looked like drug addicts, while the others looked like thugs and murders which somehow Harry figured they probably where.

After walking for a while Harry came upon a store called 'Borgin and Burkes'. Inside of the place felt dead in a way. The air seemed to stay still as if holding its breath and the things on display where just ghastly to say the least. There was some kind of weird hand, what looked like human bones and creepy masks that hung on the walls. The things that Harry was interested where on the other side of the shop, which was a long row of dirty, dusty, and worn books that Harry was sure was full of dark magic.

"There is another human hear, and I think he is spying on you from behind that door" whispered Herpo.

"You can come out now, as I know you are there" spoke Harry with a firm voice. He was sure his familiar would be able to save him from whatever dangers the shop keeper possessed, or at least he hoped he could.

"Ahhh yes, I did not know who you where, and frankly I still do not" spoke the man, as he waited for Harry's reply.

Harry thought fast, and decided to use one of his other names. Harry slowly raised one of his fingers so that the ring for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt could be seen. The man looked shocked, but Harry cut him off before he could say anything. "I am Lord Gaunt, pleasure to meet you" spoke Harry.

"The pleasure is all mine my Lord. What might you be interested in today" spoke the man.

"I am looking for some practical magic that may be frowned upon in certain circles, but are skills that any powerful witch or wizard should know" spoke Harry cryptically.

"I think I may have a few books that you may be interested in, just wait a moment" spoke the shop keeper, as he left to go behind the counter. When he returned he had several worn out books that Harry could already tell where very old. He handed them to Harry to look through, though few interested him. He did not think himself ready for a large number of these books as they were full of strange rituals that looked even more ghastly than the things the man had on the walls, but their where a few that did interest him. The first book to interest him was on a skill known as Occlumency, which was basically what was known as the mind art of defending one's mind. The second book was on Legilimency which was on the art of attacking someone else's mind with your own. The next two that interested him was on elemental manipulation. One was on finding your natural element, and learning to control it which was new to him, and the other was on lighting manipulation which Harry did have some experience using. They both sounded really cool in an almost childish sort of way. Another two books that interested Harry where on wand less magic, and wordless magic, and the last one was on becoming an animagis, which apparently was some kind of transfiguration magic.

"I want these seven, and if you have anything on basilisks I want that as well" spoke Harry in his business voice.

"Ahhh a fine pick, but may I ask why information on basilisks" asked the shop keeper.

"I heard that the venom of the basilisk is very expensive, and I plan on cashing in on this endeavor" spoke Harry. He saw how the shop keeper's eyes lighted up, and he could tell he would be more than willing to buy some of the basilisk's venom.

"Well if you do ever get your hands on some I would be willing to pay handsomely" spoke the shop keeper with a glint in his eyes. Harry just nodded, and passed the man his Gringots card and had him ring him up. Harry quickly put the books into his suitcase and left the building and then finally Knockturn ally.

Once Harry got back into the Leaky Caldron he ripped open the book on Occlumency and began learning how to shield his mind from those that wished to pry into it and look for whatever they would be looking for. He founding learning Occlumency rather easy, and after a while he got an idea.

"Could being bonded to you have made it easier for me to actually learn magic" asked Harry as he watched Herpo devour one of the small rodents that infested the building. It took a while, but eventually Herpo had his fill, and looked back at his master.

"It is a possibility. There is no way of knowing all of the benefits we gain from each other, as from what I understand you did not create me in the conventional way" spoke Herpo, although he did sound a little interested in the difference between him and a regular basilisk.

"Hey I made do with what I had. I could not find a living chicken egg in the middle of suburbia and when I went toad hunting all I found were frogs, but it all worked out in the end so just be thankful for the little things" spoke Harry as he continued to build up his mental protection.

Harry was able to master Occlumency in only a month and was able to finish, and understand all of the first year books from the previous year that he had bought in the next month. After all of that Harry moved on to Legilimency, which took him the same amount of time to master as it did for him to master Occlumency. By now Harry was very eager to learn so more rudimentary magic so he started learning how to cast wand less magic. It only took Harry two weeks to get the hang of it, and another two weeks to master. Because wand less magic did not require Harry to speak he already had some training in doing it so he easily mastered doing so in a month. Harry had started on learning how to make lightning and now that he had books to actually teach him he could say he was fairly adept at it after two months, but would not claim to be a master as he could not call forth massive thunderstorms that could rain down lighting. Harry really wanted to learn how to become an animagus so he spent the next four months learning as much about transfiguration as he possibly could. After three months and three weeks of training Harry had enough confidence in his skills to take the potion that would reveal to him his animagus form. He was shocked when he learned that he had four forms. One was a black and white falcon, another was a grey timber wolf, the third was a black kneezel, and the last was a light brown bull shark. Since Harry was not going to be in salt water to his knowledge, was not feeling like coughing up hairballs, and a grey wolf would stick out like a sore thumb, Harry decided to learn how to become the grey falcon. Harry spent the next week learning everything there was to know about falcons, and the next month on actually becoming a falcon. By the end of the month Harry could flawlessly become a falcon at will.

Harry was not the only one who was getting strong either. Already Herpo was becoming ginormous. He was five feet long and as round a basketball. His scales had become darker, but only slightly, and Harry knew he was going to have to put Herpo in some kind of statius spell if he did not stop growing so fast. Herpo was getting faster, and stronger, and his appetite when he was hungry was getting larger. Harry could not wait to get to Hogwarts as he was sure that there were things in the forbidden forest that Herpo could eat, and with his death glare he was sure nothing would attack him.

"Alright I am going to go get my school supplies, you can come if you want, but if you stay here don't leave the room" spoke Harry, as he started to go for the door. He saw Herpo curl up on his bed and fall back to sleep. Taking that as a no, Harry pocketed a few mason jars full of basilisk venom. Harry was going to sell these to 'Borgans and Berks' for a boatload of gold, and use for all of his school needs. He did not want to rely on his family for everything, and since he had Herpo he knew he would never go broke because he could always sell Herpo's venom and make mountains of gold to fill up his already full vaults. Harry was also going to go to Borgan's and see if they could make him an outfit out of a few of Herpo's shed skins.

Walking down knockturn alley was never a pleasant experience, but Harry persevered and walked like he was supposed to be there even if it was obvious he was not, but kept his hood on so no one would see his face. After ignoring a few people asking him for money or a few people giving him a one over, Harry made it to his destination and opened the door. He was surprised to see a beautiful blond haired woman with an amazing figure, and ample chest inside a place like Borgan's. She was obviously loaded by the way she dressed, and was not alone apparently. A man who was obviously a pure blood, if those books he had bought were telling him the truth, but why he was here was anyone's guess. The final member of their blond troupe was a boy Harry's age, and looking bored out of his mind. That was when the store manager caught sight of him, and surprisingly walked past the blond noble and went straight for Harry.

"Ahh it has been some time since we last spoke young Lord. Have you come to perhaps look through my wares once again" asked the man with a smile Harry wished he had not shown him. From seeing all of the people living in Diagon ally he would have figured some of them would know what a toothbrush was. Harry put on his best smile and nodded his head making the man's eyes light up, but stopped when Harry raised his hand to stop the man's next line of speech.

"I did come to brows once again, but that is not all. I have acquired some things that I believe you would be interested in buying, and I have also come with a request" spoke Harry in a very silky voice that he had been trying to master ever since reading those pure blood books.

"Oh, and what is it you wish to sell to me" asked the man.

Harry just smiled and brought up a mason jar full of black liquid. Instantly the man was looking at the jar then at Harry back and forth so fast Harry wondered if his head would explode. Harry just grinned as he knew that the clerk knew what was inside the mason jar.

"It couldn't be" whispered the man.

"Oh, but it is. I have several jars of it as well" spoke Harry enjoying the power he had at the moment, but apparently the noble would not be ignored for long.

"And what my young lord is that" asked the silver haired man with a look of annoyance on his face.

"This would be basilisk venom" spoke Harry, enjoying destroying that mask on the pure bloods face and making it turn into a crazy look of surprise that the other people in the room shared.

"Impossible" spoke the man, but Harry ignored him for the shop keeper.

"I want to sell you this, buy a few books, have a custom wand made, and finally I want these basilisk shedings to be turned into the finest boots, gloves, shirts, and pants that you can possible make, and add as much protection, cleaning, repairing, warming, expansion, and whatever other charms you may think is useful to the outfit. I want it to be damn near the most perfect outfit that can be possibly made by wizard or man, but before you do that I will need a wand" spoke Harry with a stance that said I am in charge. The shop keeper looked like he had died and gone to heaven, but judging by the looks of this place was far from where he would be going.

"Of course young master I will get on it immediately, please follow me" spoke the man, as he almost ran to the back room, but Harry walked with an air of grace that he had also been trying to perfect.

"That was very interesting Mr." the blond haired man trailed off hoping for Harry to give his name

"The name is Lord Harrison Gaunt, a pleasure to meet you, but in the future you may want to give your own name first as it is proper edict to do so" spoke Harry, as he continued his walk. The blond look mad, but did not do anything for it was true that he had not acted as a pure blood should and so his person was verbally attacked by someone he did not know.

"I am sorry for my rude behavior. Please allow me to start over. My name is Lord Lucious Malfoy, this is my wife Lady Narcisca Malfoy, and this is our son Draco Malfoy who we are hear also to buy a custom wand for" spoke Lucious, as he tried to fix his little mishap with this person who obviously knew what he was doing if he was able to not only get a basilisks shed skin, but also its venom without dying.

"It was a pleasure making your acquaintances and it shames me that I cannot reveal my face, but I do have an image to uphold, and if people found me coming hear it could have some negative reproductions that I am not willing to deal with at the moment" spoke Harry as shook Lucious's hand, kissed Lady Narcisca's hand and gave a friendly wave to Draco, before he continued his walk to the back of the shop where what looked like a wood shop was set up.

"Ok Mr. Gaunt please clear your mind and try and sense around the room. If you get a feel for any of the woods or anything else please tell me as that is what you wand shall be made of" spoke the man.

Harry nodded his head, and began to feel around him. He did not feel anything in the room they were in so he broadened his search by expanding him 'senses' over a farther distance, and finally felt the materials that would soon be his wand. Slowly he opened his eyes, noticing all eyes were on him he began to speak.

"The materials for my wand are not in hear, but I can sense them back in the main room" spoke Harry as he left the work shop, and reentered the main room followed by everyone else. He walked over to a jar full of shiny black hairs that where braided in a fine design, and then he walked over to a jar that had a strange green plant that was attacking the glass. "These two are the material that you will use to make my wand" spoke Harry in a 'this is final' voice.

"The hairs of a thestral and the wood of a whomping willow tree. I have never even heard of someone using either of these two materials to make a wand or certainly not at the same time. This will be very interesting" spoke the man as he took both of the items and went back into the spare room.

"You said you had more than one jar of the basilisk's venom. Would you be willing to sell it to me" asked Lucious. He knew it would be some kind of expensive, but it was almost assured to kill, unless they had a phoenix or phoenix tears on hand.

"I would, but only if you had the gold on hand. I do not take credit or any I.O.U.'s" spoke Harry in a polite voice.

"That is understandable. I shall go to Gringots now, get the money, and be back before you are gone I am sure as I can only imagine you wish to look around a bit before leaving" spoke Lucious.

"You caught me, but don't let him know that. I like to haggle his prices, and if he knows I am really interested then he won't be as willing to negotiate" spoke Harry in an amused voice hopping to show that he was not all mysterious to the Malfoy patriarch. He did not need Lucious trying to unravel the mystery that was Harry Potter, basilisk venom seller. He laughed on the inside at his own little joke.

"Then I shall make haste" spoke Lucious as he left the shop.

Harry looked around and found something that he could rally use. It was a black hood that could be attached to any material, and when the user pulls it over their head, a shadow hides the wares face and no light can pierce it. That sounded useful so he placed it on the counter and continued to look around. He heard boy named Draco call out to him.

"Lord Gaunt I was wondering how old you are. You no taller than me and you have the same body build, which leads me to believe we are the same age" spoke Draco.

"It is true that I am the same age as you, but in the future it would be smart not to stick your nose in people's business that you know nothing about. It is unsafe and you could end up taking on some serious problem if you do" spoke Harry.

"Are you threatening me" asked Draco in what he thought was a threatening voice, but before Harry could say anything Draco's mother cut across their conversation.

"He is right though Draco. Just because you are the heir to a powerful family does not mean you will not be killed for messing with things you ought not. He was only giving you some lessons to help you in the future" spoke Narcisca.

"You should also learn to keep your emotions in check. I would suggest learning Occlumency. It is a fascinating branch of obscure magic, and it is a skill that will never fail you if you truly commit to it" spoke Harry trying to help a young mind out.

"You have already begun learning Occlumency. That is some very advanced magic" spoke Narcisca with aww, and if Harry was not mistaken curiosity.

"Yes, but I found out that once you truly master Occlumency that it makes it easier to learn other magic because you have more control over yourself so you can truly understand what it is you are learning easier. In the end it only helps to learn early" spoke Harry, as he glanced over at the door where his wand was being brought into creation.

"Hmmm, that does make sense. We will have to start Draco on it as soon as he comes home for the winter holidays" spoke Narcisca.

After a while Lucious came back with a LARGE bag of gold and traded it for one mason jar of basilisk venom. Harry was happy with the transaction, but Draco looked like he crapped himself at the amount his father had paid for that jar of black liquid, but before Draco could say anything the shop keeper came out with Harry's wand. It was in a black metal case; with red satin around it, but what lay in the center is what Harry was interested in. It was thirteen inches long, but got relatively thinner as it got closer to the end. It was a forest green color with faint spiral groves all around it, but where almost non visible. When Harry took it his magic exploded all around him, but it felt so warm and powerful. To Harry it was the perfect wand.

"Wow this is amazing. I will take it, these books, this hood, and the clothes that I commissioned you to make. I will be willing trade all of that for a jar of basilisk venom" spoke Harry as he held up the jar, and placed it on the counter. The man was nearly salivating and eagerly nodded. After Harry put all of his things away he began to leave, but not before telling the man to have his clothes finished by the end of the week which he eagerly agreed to.

(One Week Later)

"So what do you think" hissed Harry, as he showed Herpo his new attire. He now wore dark green almost black set of pants with a lighter colored shirt, a black over coat with the hood already attached to it, black boots and gloves, and all of it had been made out of Herpo's shed skin and made better with the extra charms and spells cast upon it. It all had a noble look to it, and Harry could not have been happier about it. (Think of the black outfits from kingdom hearts)

"I think it looks like you are trying a little too hard to be a snake, but who am I to judge or to care" hissed Herpo.

Harry just rolled his head, and continued to walk towards were the train was said to be. Many people shouted, screamed, and had other not so pleasant surprises when they saw Herpo.

'Geeze, it is like they have never seen a snake before' thought Harry as he boarded the train. "Well Herpo it looks like this is the beginning of our new lives" hissed Harry in his compartment.

"Agreed" hissed Herpo.


	3. Chapter 3

At the platform nine and three quarters Lady Narcisca was still thinking about the mysterious boy who had intrigued her so thoroughly back in 'Borgan and Burks'. He acted like he was perfectly in control, he was extremely wealthy if the way Borgan was acting around him was any indication, he had some way of obtaining the basilisk venom which was almost impossible to do, and he was powerful. It was obvious to tell he was extremely magically gifted by the way he spoke about such an advanced form of magic such as Occlumency, the raw power that rushed out of him when he gained his wand, and the way he carried himself. But she was not the only one who was interested in him that was for sure. Her son would not be silent about the mysterious hooded stranger and how he would find him at school, and her 'husband', as much as she loather calling him that, was pulling as many stings as he could to discover who the new Lord of the Gaunt family was, but apparently the goblins were keeping very tight lipped. She wondered what the young Lord did to gain the goblins respect so highly, but it probably involved gold as that was the only thing those creatures cared about, except their precious goblin make weapons and jewelry.

"Alright mother I am off. I will be back for Christmas holidays" spoke Draco as he began to walk towards the red train, but not before his mother gave him a massive hug, and a sloppy wet kiss on the forehead.

"Mom, don't do that here there are people watching" spoke Draco as he tried to suppress his flushed cheeks.

"Oops my bad, sorry Draco you will just have to live with it now" spoke Narcisca as she grinned. She saw her son pout, and then make a B line for the train. She sighed, as she would miss her son, and went back to the Malfoy manor.

Draco just muttered under his breath about moms who were over baring and embarrassing.

(With Harry)

Harry was sitting in a lone compartment reading one of the books he had bought from 'Borgan and Burks'. It was a beginner's guide to basic curses and hexes. Harry was almost done reading it, and was even practicing a few of the spells which left various scorch marks on the compartment walls.

A few people had tried to come and sit with him, but they all got scared of Herpo and ran off like death was hot on their heels. He saw a few of the students that ran away had Gryffindor badges, and Harry just snorted. 'House of the brave my foot, they were some of the fastest to leave once they saw Herpo' thought Harry as he continued reading. Just then he heard the compartment door slide open.

When Harry looked up he was mildly surprised to see light blond hair boy he had seen at 'Borgan and Burks' with his family, and two boys who looked like they had never missed a meal in their entire lives. For a second he was worried that the boy had recognized him, but ignored it and continued reading his book. If the boy ran off with his 'friends' then it was no sweat off his back.

"Is this compartment available" asked Draco, as he eyed the boy in front of him. He had an air of power around him, and that was a sign that Draco should get to know him better to see what he could learn of him.

"Sure, but you and your friends will have to sit together, as me and Herpo are already occupying this side of the compartment" spoke Harry lazily as he flipped through the pages of his book.

"Herpo" asked Draco in a confused voice, but it died as soon as he saw the giant snake that was occupying the other side of the bench the boy was sitting on. It was a beautiful snake in Draco's opinion, and he knew that it was powerful, as it was the choice pet for any true Slytherin.

"That is understandable" spoke Draco, as he and his two 'friends' took the seat across from Harry.

"I am Draco Malfoy, this is Crabb, and this is Goyal, and you are" asked Draco, making sure he did not make the same mistake his father had.

"It is a pleasure to make all three of your acquaintances. My name is Harry Potter, future Lord of House of Potter" spoke Harry, as he revealed the Potter insignia ring.

"Wow I am shocked beyond words. I never thought I would meet the Harry Potter even before I made it to Hogwarts. In any case it is a pleasure to meet you, and I must say your pet is very beautiful" spoke Draco, as he practiced perfect pure blood edict.

"Why thank you Heir Malfoy, but he is not my pet, but my familiar" spoke Harry shocking all three of his guests. He knew they probably would not believe him like so many others, so he lifted his sleeve and showed them his familiar contract which was the name of the tattoo like marking Herpo had given him when he bit him.

"You're familiar? That is amazing. I have heard of the bond between familiar and their master, but to have one with a magical snake is almost unheard of. No wonder you have such great control over it, and it is probably the only reason you will be allowed to keep it once we get to Hogwarts" spoke Draco as he eyed the basilisk, although he did not know it was a basilisk.

"Yes he is my familiar, but I care to think of us as more of partners then master and familiar. He has already grown so large, that I fear that even though he is my familiar that I will still have a hard time keeping him at Hogwarts, but I am sure that I could persuade my head of house to let me keep him" spoke Harry from behind his book. He really loved that he could multi task.

"Oh, so you already have a general idea of where you will be placed then. I know I will be placed in Slytherin as every single one of my family members has been put in there, as will these two block heads if their families are anything to go on" spoke Draco with an air of confidence.

"I will probably be placed in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I do not have any big plans as of yet, but I do plan to expand my families wealth so it will have to be those two houses as it takes both knowledge and cunning to become as wealthy as we are, and to maintain it" spoke Harry whit a grin on his face. He loved being wealthy, and he knew he was going to enjoy rubbing it in his 'relatives' faces when he showed them just how wealthy he was, right before he ordered Herpo to eat them. It would truly be a magical night in Harry's opinion.

Draco went to say something, but the compartment swung open. Standing in front of them was a bushy haired girl with buck teeth, and a plain jane uniforms. She was obviously a first year as she did not have a house badge, and her size and lack of maturity was obvious.

"Have any of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville lost his, and now we are looking for it all over" spoke the girl, and then Draco snapped at her.

"There is no toad in hear you filthy mudblood, so run along as we do not cater to your kinds whims" spoke Draco in a haughty tone of voice. Harry could already tell that Draco was a firm believer in pureblood supremacy, and that could be a problem with getting future allies that were not purebloods should he ever need to.

Before the girl could speak Harry lifted his wand, gave it a quick flick, and said "Accio Neville's toad". Instantly a toad came zooming into the compartment, and landed on Harry's out stretched hand. He quickly handed it to the girl, as he did not like having the creature in his presence.

"Their now you have the toad. I am sorry about what Draco said to you, as no one should be talked to like that when they did not actually do anything to deserve it. I can tell you are very smart, and if fate may have it we might end up in Ravenclaw together" spoke Harry with a charming smile that showed rows of pearly white teeth.

"Thank you" squeaked the girl, right before she ran off.

"Why were you so nice to that mudblood" asked Draco in an 'I can't believe what you just did' kind of voice. Harry would of rolled his eyes, but he was not going to let all that time studying pure blood edict be ruined by this boy just because he was a purist.

"I do not believe in blood purity, as many of history's greatest witches and wizards where half-bloods and some where even muggle born. If they can use magic, and have talent then I will embrace them for it which will only help me in the long run if I do not shun the majority of the wizarding world" spoke Harry as he got back to reading his book. Draco went to say something again, but the sliding door opened again, but this time it was the trolley lady.

"Sweats dears" asked the kind looking woman.

Harry stood up and bought all of her chocolate frogs, which left the woman wide eyed. He had recently started to collect the cards inside, and he had been fairly lucky so far. He had a lot of the more common one's, but he did have one of the three rarest of the cards, and a few other rare cards. They were just something fun Harry liked to do, and it sure beat the hell out of stamp collecting.

"You really like your chocolate frogs don't you" spoke Draco, as he bought a variety of other things along with Crabb and Goyle. By the time they were done buying things the trolley lady was almost out of supplies.

"They do taste good, but my real purpose is collecting the cards inside. I have a good few of the rare one, and most of the common ones. It will take some time, but I am positive I will have collected them all one day. It is just a hobby of mine that does not require skill or magic which is nice change of pace once in a while" spoke Harry calmly as he read another card, before tossing it on the ground. When Draco saw what card it was he sneered.

"That's the perfect place for the old loon" spoke Draco, as he looked at the Dumbledore card. The man was giving his famous twinkly eye look, and to be honest Harry found the look trying.

"I already have one, so another is not going to do me any good. I hope one day they make a card out of me" spoke Harry, as he continued to look through his chocolate frogs.

"Oh, and what would your accomplishments be? Youngest wizard to kill a dark lord" laughed Draco. His two buddies laughed as well, but Harry could tell it was only because Draco was laughing.

"That will no doubt be on it, but how about greatest seeker to ever live, add a few breakthroughs in a few magical subjects, only person to ever survive the killing curse, and maybe be the first wizard to defeat two dark lords should the chance present its self" spoke Harry with a grin on his face.

"You sure know how to shoot for the stars don't you" spoke Draco with a grin on his face.

"I do what I can, but check this out" spoke Harry, as he showed Draco a new card that he did not have. Draco gasped, and leaned forward to take a closer look.

"Wow Andros the Invincible. I have only heard of him from rumors. Let's see what he is famous for" spoke Draco, as Harry started to read off the little card.

"Andros the Invincible was a celebrated Ancient Greek wizard who, reportedly, was able to conjure a Patronus of giant size — the only Patronus of such size ever recorded" spoke Harry as he read off the card. He was amazed at how Andros was creating a giant white mist the size of a giant with just his bare hands.

"What is a Patronus" asked Draco. If it was powerful then he wanted to know all about it and how to use it if it was worth it.

"I don't know, but I am guessing some kind of advanced spell. Now I have two of the three rarest cards, and only need Herpo the Foul to complete my set. I also have Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Huphlepuff, but I need Salazar Slytherin to have all four founders" spoke Harry with a sophisticated smile on his face.

"Wow I bet you're really happy" laughed Draco.

"Yea, you could say that, but you three need to change we are almost there" spoke Harry, and just like he said the intercom informed them the same thing when they were about to start changing. Harry had to use Herpo to chase off some red head boy who had come in and started bothering them. It was obvious to Harry that Draco and the boy hated each other, but Harry would not have minded that if the boy had not tried to eat his chocolate frogs. Even worse than that was he had tried to keep a few of the cards that he said he did not have, but Harry made sure that he dropped all of the cards before he hit him with a stinging hex to get rid of him.

After that they arrived at the end of their journey as far as the train was concerned and so they all got off it. Draco was wondering where all of Harry's things where, but he said that he had them so not to worry. Many people avoided them, because of Herpo as they were scared of him, but neither had he, Draco, Crabb and Goyle seemed to care. A giant of a man was there waiting on them, and informed them that they would have to get in boats, and that there were only to be four per boat.

"Well I guess we can all just share a boat" spoke Harry as he wished Herpo was with them, but he was technically considered a pet so he was brought with the luggage to be placed wherever they got sorted. Harry just shrugged and got into the little boat. Draco nodded and followed Harry's exampled followed by the two stupid brothers. As they glided across the lake they were shocked at the magnificence that was the Hogwarts castle.

"Now that is what I call style" spoke Harry and Draco could not help but nod his head. Hogwarts was like a dream come true for Harry. The whole time Harry was studying magic he always had this fear in the back of his mind like it was all some kind of cruel joke, and that he would soon wake up, but now with Hogwarts right in front of him he could honestly say that that fear had died as there was no way his mind could have ever created something so beautiful before he had met that garden snake so long ago.

When they arrived at the castle the giant of a man passed them over to an older woman who had a no funny business aura about her. Harry could already tell she was a woman who was not to be crossed. She started off by telling the red head boy that looked like a puggy bull dog to clean his face, and also informed another boy who Harry figured was Neville as he had to catch his toad again not to lose he toad again. Draco went on to insult the boy, who apparently was named Ronald Weasley, as well as that Neville kid, but Harry just ignored it and continued to think about all of the things he would learn these next seven years.

"So how do they sort people into their houses" asked Harry directing the question at Draco, but the red head for some reason believed Harry was talking to him.

"Well my brother told me we had to wrestle a troll" spoke the red head with his head held high like he was something amazing to gaze upon. Harry just gave him a glare for wasting his time.

"I asked a question looking for a serious answer, not a joke. You probably do not know the first thing about a troll, so let me be the one to inform you. They are extremely strong, and have tough skin that is magically resistant which means even spells have a hard time harming them unless the spell Is extremely powerful, so I highly doubt we will have to wrestle a troll as most of the people hear do not even know any spells yet, let alone spells strong enough to harm trolls, so please be silent if you have nothing intelligent to say" spoke Harry. Everyone started to laugh at the boy in which caused he face and ears to match his hair. Draco seemed to get an especially good kick out of it.

"Why you" but that was as far as the red head got before McGonagall came back and started to usher them in to the great hall. When they got there they became the center of attention from all of the other students who were already situated in their seats.

Inside of the great hall were four tables and another one where the staff sat. To the far left was the Slytherin table, to the center left was the Ravenclaw table, to the center right was the Huphlepuff table, and to the far right was the Gryffindor table. The great hall was beautiful, and the celling was without a doubt the piece of resistance as it looked like there was no roof, just a starry sky. He heard the bushy haired girl talking about how she read in a 'Hogwarts a History' that it was enchanted to look like the night sky. This only solidified Harry's opinion that she should be in Ravenclaw.

"When I call your name step forward and place the sorting hat on your head. When your house is determined please join your house as quickly as possible so that the next person may be sorted" spoke McGonagall.

"Ah that is too bad Draco. I guess you perfect hair is going to get ruined by that dirty hat" whispered Harry, as he laughed at Draco's OCD obsession on his hair.

"Laugh it up Potter, but at least I can control my hair" whispered back Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Touché" whispered Harry as he continued to watch people get sorted.

He saw Neville get placed in Gryffindor which shocked the hell out of him as the boy looked afraid of his own shadow. A few people got sorted into Huphlepuff, and Ravenclaw, but eventually it got to Draco's turn.

"Draco Malfoy" called out McGonagall.

"See you in Slytherin" whispered Draco.

"Try not to get sorted into Gryffindor" whispered Harry, which was met by a swift glare courtesy of Draco. Draco walked with a certain swagger in his walk that made Harry thing of a muggle pimp, but suppressed his chuckle and watched his friend get sorted. As soon as the hat was placed on Draco's head it shouted out "Slytherin" which got a lot of cheers form the Slytherin table.

"Hermione Granger" called out McGonagall.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile and a nod of the head which made the girl blush and quickly walk away. When the hat was put on her it took a few seconds but eventually it called out "Ravenclaw". This got a lot of applauds from the Ravenclaw table, and another small smile from Harry.

"Harry Potter" called out McGonagall, and for the first time Harry saw her actually look shocked. Everyone got quiet, except for the whispers and pointing many of them were doing.

Harry walked towards the hat with the poise and grace that only the finest pure blood families could have taught their children, and sat on the stool and put on the hat, but not before crossing his legs in a charley sheen type way.

'Hmmmm you have a strong mental shield, but that will not stop me. I can read feeling, and a person without actually going into their mind, and I can tell you are just chalk full of surprises. You have a very strong mind, a thirst for knowledge that Rowena Ravenclaw herself would be proud of, bravery that Godric Gryffindor would be honored by, a cunning mind that would gain you the respect of Salazar Slytherin, and the ability to accept and befriend anyone so long as they deserve it that would make Helga Huphlepuff grin from ear to ear, but since you are a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself then I think there is only place you will truly belong' spoke the hat inside of Harry's mind.

"Slytherin" shouted the hat, and the entire hall went quite. Harry stood up with grace that had not faltered in the least, and walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat by Draco. As soon as he sat down it was like a trance had been broken and all hell broke loose. The Gryffindor's where yelling about how Harry should have been with them, the puffs where just clapping lazily, the claws where cheering with vigor, and the Slytherin table was shouting "We got Potter" and other things like that as they eyed the Gryffindor's. Eventually McGonagall was able to get everyone under control and finish the sorting.

"Glad to see you joining us" spoke Draco, as he smiled at Harry.

"I was worried for a second that we would not see each other much, because I thought it would be in bad taste to associate with a Malfoy who got sorted in with the puffs" laughed Harry. He had to dodge a punch from Draco, but could not dodge the evil eye he gave him.

"As if I would ever get sorted in with those fools" spoke Draco.

Harry looked around and saw he was getting many mixed looks. The claws and serpents where looking at him with smiles and grinns, the puffs looked indifferent, but the Gryffindor's were looking at him like he had killed their parents.

"What is up with them" asked Harry as he pointed at the Gryffindor's.

"They are probably made that the 'Golden Boy' who defeated the last dark lord is in Slytherin. Many people believe everyone who is in Slytherin is some kind of dark wizards. They must think that there was some kind of mistake as the 'Golden Boy' and a Potter no less was sorted into the house of Slytherin" laughed Draco.

Harry just shook his head and looked over at the staff table. The head master was giving him a hard look, and he felt a small push against his mental shields. He quickly put up his best mental defenses and forced the prob back. Dumbledore looked to be in pain, and Harry could not have been more thrilled. He then looked over at a grease hair man who had all white skin, and was wearing all black. The man was giving him a hard look like he was trying to solve an impossible puzzle, and only stopped when a man with a turban on started to talk to him.

"Hey Draco who is that man with all the black on" asked Harry as he eyed the man.

"That is professor Snape. He is the head of Slytherin house, and my god father. Do not worry, he is always easy on Slytherin, and from what I hear loves to lay into the other houses. He doesn't usually do it to Ravenclaw, but he has been known to do it when one of them pesters him with too many question. Your mudblood friend will probably figure that out soon if her little triad in the train was anything to go on" spoke Draco.

"I don't see why you keep referring to her like that. If she straitened her hair, used a shrinking charm on those two buck teeth, and wore some decent clothing I bet she would be quite the looker" spoke Harry as he rubbed his chin, as he envisioned a 'hot' Hermione.

"Ahh men don't tell me you are falling for a mudblood? You could do so much better than her" spoke Draco, as he eyed Hermione with disgust.

"You know Draco if you keep saying bad things about muggleborns then karma is going to bite you on the ass and send cupid to make you fall for one" spoke Harry with a laugh.

"I would rather be put under the unforgivable curse than to ever be married to a mudblood" spoke Draco. He could not imagine what his father would say, but he could imagine a few things that he would do. The first thing would be to banish him from the family essentially making him as pore as dirt, then it would probably be a round with a most nasty unforgivable curse, but Draco was not sure which his father's anger would cause him to use.

"Then that is what I will get for you for your and Hermione's wedding present" spoke Harry with a grin. Draco and he tossed a few more insults at each other, before Draco introduced Harry to a few of his friends. There was Theodore Nott who looked like he really enjoyed reading if the book on Arithmancy was any indication, Blaise Zanbini who was a pail skinned boy of Italian decent, Daphne Greengrass who was a beautiful young woman with long flowing blond hair with deep sapphire blue eyes that could melt any mans hart, and Pansy Parkinson who was kind of like a tom boy with her tough girl attitude and short brown hair which was attractive in its own way especially when mixed with those cute hazel brown eyes. They all were the children of extremely wealthy pure blood families, and acted with a sense of grace. After a while Dumbledore stood up and began giving off his speech.

After Dumbledore's less than intelligent speech Harry and his new friends started to eat. For Harry the food was to die for, but he controlled himself and ate in a way that would not dishonor his house. He ate roast duck, some kind of sweet pudding, pumpkin juice, cheese cake, steak, and a few other things that he had never eaten before he discovered magic, and that he was rich. There was one thing on his mind though and that was that he was never going back to his aunt and uncles until he was ready to get revenge.

After Dumbledore dismissed them the prefects started to gather up the houses. Harry noticed that the houses did this in different ways. The Gryffindor house basically stampeded out of the room with no form of control, the Huphlepuffs got into various groups which Harry assumed where based on friendship, the Ravenclaws were a bit more sophisticated compared to the first two houses and grouped up based on academic placement with the first years going last. The slithering houses were a bit different. The house lined up by year, but was led by the prefects. Harry was the first in line, followed by Draco, and then the rest followed suit.

When they got to the dungeons, they came upon a statue of Salazar Slytherin. The prefects stopped everyone and explained to the first years that to enter the Slytherin common room they would have to know a password that would change every weak. He then told them the password, but Harry assumed it was more of a formality than anything else as he could not thing of anyone stupid enough to attack a Slytherin on their own turf.

"Ok first years the password is 'Viper'. The password usually is something based on snakes, Salazar Slytherin, our history, or how Slytherin always look out for one another" spoke the prefect as he guided them into the common room.

The common room was very beautiful. It was made a beautifully cut stone, and had ancient statues of snakes, and other dark things on the wall. It had a green and silver motif that obviously did the dim lit room justice. The drapes were green with silver lining, and had silver snakes on it. All of the furniture while looking slightly older and used could still be seen to have a high class regal look to them.

"The boy's dorms are on the hall on the left, and the girls dorms are on the hall to the right. Boys are not allowed to go into the girl's dorms and the same for the girls as they cannot go into the boy's dorm room. There will be two people to a room so if you have a friend you would like to share a room with I suggest you get on that ASAP. All Slytherins act as one solidified front. That means that if you see a Slytherin student being insulted or being ganged up on you are to help them regardless of family feuds. If you have a problem with another Slytherin student then you are to solve those problems in the common room. Never get caught in a conflict with anyone especially a fellow Slytherin. Professor Snape, our head of house, will be speaking to all of you tomorrow to welcome you to Slytherin and to also inform you of the expectations that will be expected of you all for being in house Slytherin" spoke the prefect right before going to the sixed year Slytherin boy's dorm room.

"Come on Harry, you can share a room with me" spoke Draco, as he led Harry towards the boy's dorm room.

"Sure as long as you don't mind sharing it with Herpo" spoke Harry. He did not know if Draco had a pet that would be scared of Herpo which would cause problems if they fought the whole year. There wasn't anything much worse than having your pet's squawking and hissing the whole year while you tried to sleep.

"I don't mind at all, and we won't have to worry about Medusa as she will be staying in the owlery the whole year" spoke Draco, as he opened on of the doors to go into their new room.

The room was beautiful. There were two beds that looked to be queen sized which made Harry wonder why they would need to be that big, but he didn't care about that. The spread was green with silver trimming. There was a wall on the far side of the room that looked like a giant window. When Harry looked into it he realized he was looking into the Black Lake. It was interesting, but Harry just assumed it was charmed like the celling in the great hall so that it was not so depressing down in the dungeons. Harry could only imagine how beautiful it would look with the sun shining through the water illuminating it.

"I call the one next to the window" called Harry, as he eyed Herpo already curling up on his bed. He was really going to have to find something he didn't need to transfigure into a bed for Herpo, as sleeping with a snake, familiar or no, was just weird in Harry's opinion.

"Alright I guess I will take the other one" spoke Draco as he started to unpack his bag.

After they were all settled in Harry let Herpo curl up at the foot of his bed. He noticed a bulge in his stomach, and could only prey that Herpo had not eaten one of the house elves that lived in the castle.

"Tomorrow is going to be very interesting" spoke Draco as he closed the blines to his bed.

"I can agree with that" spoke Harry as he did the same. It did not take long for them to fall asleep, and honestly they knew that after they were done with it Hogwarts would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

(Slytherin Harry Chapter 4)

Harry woke up from his peaceful sleep and looked around. He had never had such a great sleep in his entire life, mainly due to his aunt and uncle trying to stuff him in a closet so that he wouldn't grow any bigger, and because the beds at the Leaky Cauldron were not what you would find in a five star hotel.

He saw that Herpo was still asleep at the foot of his bed, and the lump that had been there had all, but vanished. Harry figured that the stomach acid in Herpo's stomach must have been very strong and must have already dissolved whatever it was that he had eaten. Harry quickly pushed off the silky dark green sheets from his body and looked around the room.

The room was still dark, but it was silent as the grave, something Harry was grateful for. He had been worried that Draco may have been a snorer, which would have completely pissed him off, but thankful that was not the case. Harry saw that the glass window as he figured that was what it was letting in light. Harry saw all kinds of see creatures that lived in the Black Lake, and even though he saw some kind of mermaid like creature.

'Are there really such things as mermaids? If there are then why is it that no one has ever found one in the muggle world? I wonder if the legends about them are true as well. Maybe when I figure out how to turn into a bull shark I could watch them and see if they were intelligent. Maybe I should look them up in the library first because I don't want to turn myself into a bull shark just to find out that they actually ate bull sharks' thought Harry as he got up and stretched. He quickly started to put on the clothes that he had had 'Borgan and Berks' make for him. He had some shiny black boots, long dark black pants that were so dark they were almost blinded in with the shadows, a black shirt, a dark green overcoat, and his house rings that he used magic to hide, some black gloves, and a few other small things that really pulled the outfit together and really made him look like royalty. When he was done he got up and woke up Herpo, before waking Draco up.

"Morning" spoke Harry in Parseltongue as he woke Herpo up from his slumber. The snake slowly started to uncurl himself before it started to stretch out. When it was done with its morning rituals it looked up at Harry and spoke in a tired and bored tone.

"Morning speaker" spoke Herpo before it got up and slithered towards a hole in the wall. Harry had wondered if the hole had been made by mice, but he highly doubted it and wondered if the castle had made it for him and his familiar so that his familiar could come and go from the castle whenever he wanted. He hoped that the hole would be able to grow as Herpo did because if it didn't then Harry would not be surprised if one day Herpo got stuck.

"What was that that you had in your stomach last night" asked Harry as he started to place books in his pockets. He was so thankful for expansion charms, because now he could fit all of his school books inside one pocket and never have to worry about carrying them around for the entire year.

"When those pesky house elves were moving all of you first year's luggage I let myself out and went on a quick hunt in the Dark Forest while they were gone. I ran across a giant neutra rat, and used my eyes to paralyze it. After that it was easy to crush it and then swallow it whole. It was not my favorite meal, but it was one I caught, and not one that you simply handed to me" spoke Herpo as he continued on his path to the hole.

"Alright, but try to not let anyone see you. I will be a pain to try and explain to the teachers and other students what you are and how I am able to control you if they know you are a type of basilisk" spoke Harry as he walked over towards Draco's bed.

"Yes speaker" spoke Herpo as he entered the hole and was gone before anyone was the wiser. Harry thought about Herpo and he knew he would have to find some way of making him smaller if he wanted to see him besides at night.

"Draco wake up, or we will be late for professor Snape's speech" spoke Harry as he began to shake Draco. The boy was obviously a heavy sleeper, and not use to waking up himself. Harry figured that he probably had a house of do something like that for him when he was home. If he ever saw the boy's fine mother again he was going to have to discreetly mention breaking the boy of the habit. When Draco didn't wake up Harry got aggravated and then pointed his index finger at Draco's butt. He then spoke a few words before a golden light shout out of Harry's finger and stung Draco right on the butt.

"Owwwwhhhh" shouted Draco as he literally flew out of his bed, and landed on his face. Harry wanted to laugh until his lungs exploded, but controlled himself until his laugh was more of a friendly chuckle than anything else.

"You prat that hurt" shouted Draco as he rubbed his rear and tried to make sure it was ok. He saw Harry grinning, and wanted to hex him, but he decided against it as it seemed Harry was further along with his studies then he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't still shoot Harry the patented Malfoy glare.

"Well maybe next time you can wake yourself up instead of making me do it, now come on we are going to be late for professor Snape's introduction if you keep on sleeping" spoke Harry as he reached into his pocket and forked out a book on potions and started to read it.

"Alright just give me a minute" spoke Draco as he started to get dressed. His outfit was much like Harry's except the green was a tad lighter, and his pants were a very dark green instead of black like Harry's. Draco had dragon hide gloves so they were more of a dark brown than green color, but overall he still looked like a pitcher perfect pure blood.

"Well I can't say that your sleeping habits are that great, but you do clean up nicely for someone who needs an elf to wake him up" joke Harry as he left their room with Draco hot on his heels. He knew instantly that Draco was the type to try to prove someone wrong when they insulted him, so if Harry insulted Draco's sleeping habits he would then try to fix them to prove that he was superior in some way.

"Oh hahahaha, thank you so much for the back handed compliment" spoke Draco, but he knew Harry was only playing so he didn't actually get mad at him.

They continued walking down the spire staircase until they came into the common room were all of the first years were lined up in the middle of the common room, so they copied their first year brethren's and stood in line as well.

It didn't take long for professor Snape to enter the common room with his cape fluttering in a very dramatic way. Harry was wondering how he got it to do that when they were underground in a room that was devoid of air currents, but kept his mouth shut because he knew that calling out his head of house in front of everyone was a good way to having a horrible school year.

"You all are the future of Slytherin, and as such I expect you all to be the very best. Slytherin are the most cunning, driven, and subtle students in all of Hogwarts. We will always have each other's backs even when we do not like the person, because we are Slytherin and we cannot let others see any weakness. If you have a problem with another Slytherin then handle it in the common, but do not let any of the other houses see or hear anything about it. If you see another member of Slytherin house in trouble you are to rush to their aid regardless of the fact that it is their fault are not. The most important thing to remember is to exercise subtlety. If you break the rules DO NOT GET CAUGHT. If you break the rules and you do get caught blame it on someone from another house. If you get caught breaking the rules and loose our house points then you will be answering to me, and I promise you will not like that for even a split second. Now find a prefect or the head of house as they will be showing you around the castle to all of your classes for the next week until you can get acclimated to living here at the castle" spoke the greasy haired professor before he left the common room cape billowing in the none existent wind.

"And you say he is your god father" asked Harry as he looked over to Draco who rolled his eyes at Harry's question, or maybe it was the over dramatic way Snape exited the common room.

"Yea he may not look it, but he has a thing for dramatics. That being said he was being honest that if you break any of the rules and get caught he will make your life a living hell" spoke Draco as he shuddered at the nonexistent cold. It was cold down in the dungeons, but not that cold.

"Alright first years follow me. We will be going down to the great hall for breakfast fist, and then I will pass out your schedules. After you get your schedules a prefect will lead you to your classes" spoke the head girl. She was a cute girl with dark flowing black hair, large C cupped breasts, great curves, and a nice bubble butt. Harry had to admit she was very attractive, and he had only just begun to really notice women at all.

They all followed her down to the great hall where the other houses were already eating. Harry was surprised to see that the other houses were already here even before they were, but figured it was more to do with the fact they were hungry, and not because they were early risers. After they sat down the head girl started passing out their schedules. When Harry and Draco got theirs, Draco let out a loud moan before resting his head in one of his hands.

"Care to share with the rest of the class what's eating you" spoke Harry as he looked over at his friends. His other new friends were wondering the same as well.

"Didn't you see who we are sharing most of our classes with" asked Draco as he gave all of them an incredulous look? Harry shrugged and looked down at his schedule.

"First period: Herbology.

Will be sharing the class with Huphlepuff.

Second period: History of Magic.

Will be sharing the class with Ravenclaw.

Third period: Charms.

Will be sharing the class with Gryffindor.

Fourth period: Transfiguration.

Will be sharing the class with Gryffindor.

Fifth period: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Will be sharing the class with Gryffindor.

Sixth period: Potions.

Will be sharing the class with Gryffindor.

Seventh period: Astronomy

Will be sharing the class with Ravenclaw / will start Saturday

The classes will be mixed up by days so students won't have to take all classes every day"

"Well I will be damned. They really want us to spend as much time with the Gryffindors as much as possible without cutting our connection with the rest of the houses don't they" spoke Harry as he looked at all of the classes he would be sharing with the Gryffindor house. Draco started to tap on his shoulder, and when he looked up he saw Draco with a napkin pressed up against his face and a look of pure disgust on his face.

"And it looks like this year's Gryffindor's are even worse than any I have even heard about" spoke Draco as he started to turn a light green color. Harry was curious about what was causing Draco to look so ill and looked over at where he was pointing, along with Theodore, Blaise, and the girls, and what they saw had them all turning green. On the other side of the great hall was a red head boy sitting at the Gryffindor table grabbing food with his bare hands and basically shoving it down his mouth as fast as he could. He didn't even seem to mind that most of the food was ending up on his robes. Not even the Gryffindor's that were sitting next to him looked like they were able to accept such horrid table manners.

"Is that disgusting sight that boy that said that you had to wrestle a troll to determine your house? Good lord it's like he has never even heard of table utensils" spoke Harry as he too started to turn green. He defiantly lost his appetite after seeing such a display.

"I think I am going to be sick" spoke Daphne as she too had seen the red head boys table manners, or lack of was a better way to describe them.

"Please god don't let me suffer this for the next seven years" spoke Blaise as he looked to be praying. Theodore and the rest of the girls didn't say anything, but Harry could tell that they too were sending up silent prayers that were more or less the same as what Blaise had said.

"And I thought the Wesley's could not get any worse" spoke Draco as he pushed his food away from him. Harry and the rest of their group did the same and waited for the prefects to come and save them from such and experience. When one finally did he brought them to the first greenhouse they saw, and Harry figured it was a beginners since all of the plants in there were what his book said were none lethal.

The Herbology teacher was Professor Sprout, a squat little witch with short, grey, wavy hair. She wore a patched and battered hat. Her clothes were covered in dirt and earth, as were her dirty fingernails. She did have a smile on her face that told Harry that she was probably a more relaxed and kind teacher. She already seemed like a teacher Harry could get along with as she seemed to be more interested in making the students comfortable then making them perfectionists, although Harry did want to be the best at everything as was his nature.

"Good morning class. Today we will be working on something that I think you all will find interesting" spoke professor Sprout as she revealed two rows of pots that had earth in them, but also a small twig growing out of them. Instantly Harry knew exactly what it was.

"Now can any of you tell me what this plant is" asked professor Sprout as she looked around the greenhouse. When she saw Harry raise his hand in the air confidently she was slightly surprised, because most students were not capable of distinguishing between plants so early in their Hogwarts career.

"Yes, Mr. Potter do you know the answer" asked professor Sprout. She saw Harry give her a friendly smile, and smiled herself.

"Yes mam, if I am correct I believe this is called devils snare. It is a pretty rare plant that likes dark murky areas to grow in and dislikes light and heat, especially blue fire which is still unknown as to why" spoke Harry in a kind voice that he knew would get the woman to lighten up to him quicker. She seemed like the average Huphlepuff, quick to be friends, and always seemed to see the good in people. Harry was going to make sure that her friendship was well placed.

"Good job Mr. Potter, ten points for Slytherin, for taking time to read ahead before class" spoke professor sprout as she continued to teach the class about what they would be doing for the rest of the year, and about the devils snare. She did teach them a rather interesting spell called 'Incendio'. It created a small fire that came out of the end of one's wand. After that another prefect came and picked them up, and whizzed them off towards History of Magic.

History of Magic was not exactly like Harry had been expecting. Apparently the class was far more 'dead' then the rumors had let on. Apparently the History of Magic teacher had up and died in his office and the next day he simply rose up as a ghost and continued to teach. He was the most boring thing Harry had ever had the displeasure of having to listen to. Everyone was already asleep, except Hermione who Harry had decided to sit next to, and decided to open up his book and start reading more in-depth information on Herbology. He discreetly opened his other hand so that nobody else could see, and resting in his hand were four seed that came off of his devils snare plant. His book said that the devils snare was very expensive and rare so if he could find out a way to cultivate it then he would have another source of income in the future. He quickly pocketed the seeds and resumed reading his Herbology book. After an hour of sleeping for most the Slytherin prefects came in and woke up the other students, but were surprised to see that Harry and Hermione were still awake.

"Dear god that was so boring I thought I would literally die from boredom" spoke Blaise as he stretched out his arms and yawned from his quick nap.

"No doubt, I don't think I will be able to survive that all year let alone for the next seven years" spoke Draco as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"The teacher didn't take role, and I doubt he ever does, so I think I am just going to skip for the rest of the year. I can self-study during the time he drones on by the Black Lake and just go to the next class like nothing ever happened" spoke Harry as he tried his best not to let any signs of the hell sitting in that class had been.

"That is a bloody great idea, but if you are caught then professor Snape is going to kill you" spoke Pansy as she looked around like she expected the potions professor to pop out of any of the shadows in the hallways.

"Yes, but if I don't, and I get the best grades, even if Snape found out what I was doing I highly doubt he would say anything since I would overall be helping Slytherin more than potentially harming it. Beside I want to see what is so dark about the Dark Lake" spoke Harry as they came upon the Charms classroom. To Harry's complete loathing the disgusting red head boy tried to speak to him again.

"Harry what are you doing in Slytherin? Don't you know only dark witches and wizards come from that house" spoke the red head in disgust as he looked over at Harry's friends. Harry wanted to just vaporize the boy, but he had an image to uphold, and excessive violence would not help that, plus he didn't need Snape breathing down his neck for fighting in the hallways when he could have done it in the bathroom were nobody would have seen.

"Please do not talk to me like we know each other, whoever you are, and secondly do not insult my house or my friends again because karma is a strange thing and could cause you a lot of pain in the near future for sticking your nose in others business" spoke Harry in a voice completely devoid of emotion as he walked past the red head boy, his overcoat billowing much like Snape's, as he entered the charms classroom. He quickly took his seat in the back of the class so that he wouldn't have his back to any potential enemy's. This seemed like the general idea of all Slytherins as they sat in the back, while the Gryffindor's sat in the front.

Professor Flitwick was distinguishingly short and could be described as a "tiny person". He had a bit of white in his brown hair, and had dark colored eyes. He wore green robes that had the symbol for Ravenclaw on it which Harry knew he would since he is the head of Ravenclaw. Harry really like his care free attitude and his squeaky voice made the class more lively and filled the class with a sense of fun would be the only would Harry could have used to describe it.

"Ok class today we will be working on a relatively simple charm. It is called the levitating charm, and its incantation is 'Wingardium Leviosa'" spoke professor Flitwick as he showed the class the motions needed to make the feathers they had been given float. Harry instantly went through the motions and was happy to see his feather floating up immediately.

"Good job Mr. Potter, very good job. Five points for Slytherin for such remarkable show of skill" spoke Flitwick as he started to clap his little hands. The rest of Slytherin clapped for Harry, but the Gryffindor's remained oddly quite.

"How did you get it to float so easily" asked Theodore as he looked miffed that he had not been able to do it as easily as Harry had been able to. Harry noticed that all of his friends were now looking at him expecting an explanation, so he sighed and decided to answer them.

"Magic is not all about wand work and saying the right words, because if it were then wand less and wordless magic would be impossible. Magic is based on feelings, which is why accidental magic is possible when we are young. You can't just wave your wand and say the right words and expect the spell you are trying to just work. You have to want the spell to work, visualize it working, and try to make it work using your feelings. Magic is very complex, and is keyed into our emotions which is one of the reasons mastering it is so difficult, because we ourselves have not mastered our own emotions" spoke Harry, as he was looking over at his friends. He was surprised when he heard lots of clapping coming from the center of the room and realized that it was professor Flitwick who was the one clapping.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, I have never in all of my years heard a student talk about something so advanced as what you have just said. Class; make a note of what Mr. Potter just said, because every word of it is true. You have to want, feel, and visualize the spell working to actually get it to work. Now that kind of answer has earned you twenty five points, bringing your total up to thirty points Mr. Potter" spoke Flitwick and he started to bounce up and down on the giant stacks of books underneath his feet.

"Looks like professor Flitwick has a new favorite student" whispered Draco as he grinned looking at Harry. All of the students who followed Harry's advice, mainly Slytherins and a few Gryffindor', were able to make the feather float by the end of the class. As they were walking down the corridors the prefects were telling Harry just how proud of him they were, and about how they could only imagine Snape's reaction when he found out about how many points he was earning their house. One of the students even made a joke about making professor Snape actually smile which made them all burst out laughing.

Harry was secretly dreading Transfiguration, like most of the Slytherins, because of Slytherin and Gryffindor's legendary rivalry. He didn't want his teacher taking away his hard earned points simply to spite Slytherin, kind of like ho Snape did to Gryffindor or so he had heard.

When they entered the class room they saw that the teacher was not there so they began taking their seats. The Slytherins sat on the left hand side while the Gryffindor's sat on the right hand side. They all noticed the cat sitting on the teacher's desk, but only Harry seemed to eye the cat. He saw the inelegance in its eyes, and knew it was their teacher, and it seemed she too was an animagus.

"Where is our teacher" asked Draco as he looked around. The rest of Slytherin started to whisper, but when they saw Harry's eyes on them they instantly shut up. It was unofficial, but Harry and Draco were undoubtedly the new princes of Slytherin and the other students were already starting to see this.

"You know something don't you" spoke Draco. The red head boy started talking about the rumors he had heard about the head of Gryffindor, and Harry just smiled knowing he could possibly kill three birds with one stone.

"You really should not talk about a teacher that way, especially about your own head of house" spoke Harry out loud. Instantly everyone was silent, but the red head was apparently not going to go out like that.

"I will talk about her however I want Slytherin trash, beside everything that I heard is true" spoke the pompous brat. The other Slytherin looked ready to attack the boy, but then they saw the grin on Harry's face and knew something good was about to happen.

"You talk a bunch of smack when she is not around, but I highly doubt you would say that to her face" spoke Harry as he gave the boy a smug look. The red head's face was now matching his hair, and Harry could already tell the boy was not thinking much but now he was probably not thinking at all.

"I would to" shouted the boy with rage in his voice.

"Well then why don't you say hello then, since she is already here, aren't you Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall" spoke Harry as he looked directly at the cat. From the facial feature that the cat made Harry was sure it was surprised that Harry had already figured her out. The rest of the class looked shocked, but apparently the red head's brain had not caught up with his mouth.

"What are you talking about Potter that cat aren't our whizzing head of house" shouted Ron, but to his horror the cat jumped off of the desk, right past Harry's shoulder, and transformed into his teacher who looked very angry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for rude and foul language, and ten points to Slytherin for protecting a teacher's dignity, respect, and for being able to tell that I was a person even when I was in my animagus form. Tell me Mr. Potter how is it that you knew I was human, and not just a familiar of a pet" asked professor McGonagall as she eyed Harry, looking for something that Harry was unsure of.

"I must admit that Transfiguration as intrigued me for some time, even before I came to Hogwarts, so I studied as much about it as I could and eventually came across a branch of magic called animagi that was in one of the transfiguration books I was reading. When I read about it and what it did I was instantly hook and learned everything I could about it. I have even taken the potion to see what type of animagus I will become when I finish mastering my own animagus form" spoke Harry as he took a small bow that would be expected when speaking to a woman of more years and of greater power then one's own in pureblood society. The Slytherins looked impressed, but the Gryffindor's looked murderous. Professor McGonagall looked very impressed and shocked. She couldn't believe a first year was already trying to become an animagus.

"And what animal will you become when you master your animagus form" asked McGonagall as she took Harry's hand and curtsied, which was expected in pure blood society when a gentleman such as Harry did what he had already done.

"I will become a black and white falcon. I have already made progress and can grow feathers out of my body, but that is as far as I have gotten so far" spoke Harry as he let go of McGonagall's hand.

"I am very impressed, another ten points for Slytherin for taking such an advanced interest in Transfiguration, no please sit down so that I may continue the class" spoke McGonagall as she eyed Harry as he took his seat next to Draco.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" spoke professor McGonagall as she began reading off the attendance. After she got done she turned her desk into a large hog and then back again. Harry was impressed at her skill, and watched as she passed out matches to everyone.

"You will be turning these matches into needles" spoke professor McGonagall as she then told them the words needed to transform the matchsticks into needles. Only a few students, all Slytherin, were able to do it, and that was mainly due to the speech Harry had given in Flitwick's classroom about willing the change to happen. Harry decided to try something different and waved his hand over the matchstick and it instantly transformed into a needle, but this one would be fit for the queen to use. It had dragons, and knights etched into it, and the top of it was molded into a crown. McGonagall was so pleased she gave Slytherin another ten points. After that they were picked up by their prefects who once again praised Harry on how well he did. The dropped him and the rest of his house off in front of Professor Quarrel's class room.

The class was far from what Harry had expected, and between the man's crazy stutter which ended making him repeat himself twice just so many of the students could understand him, and the fact that the class room reeked of garlic was just making the whole experience for Harry just sad. Apparently the garlic was to ward off vampires because Quarrel had pissed one off in Albania and he was scared it would come after him if he didn't take every precaution against them possible. Draco, Daphne, and Harry had each been able to earn five points for Slytherin with their quick ability to learn the disarming spell. After that they left the class room and went down into the dungeons were they left them in front of professor Snape's class room.

"Oh this is going to be good" spoke Draco as he and Harry entered the room.

"You have really been looking forward to this haven't you" asked Harry as he looked over at his friend.

"Oh yes" spoke Draco as he rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist.

When they all got seated they were sitting two to a desk. Draco and Harry shared one desk, Blaise and Theodore shared another, Pansy and Millicent shared another, and Daphne and Tracy shared another. Harry did notice that not many people wanted to sit with Ron, who Harry found funny, but eventually a dark skinned boy named Dean Thomas, although he didn't look happy about it.

Snape came in not long after Harry got done observing the classroom, and once again Harry was wondering how he got his cape to flap in wind that just was not there. He saw the look in Snape's eyes and knew Draco was seriously going to love this class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or funny words spoken in this class, though some of you will hardly believe that it is magic, potion making is also a subtle science and an exact art," he continued, his voice dropping low, but they caught every word. Like McGonagall, Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. That is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" spoke Snape as he glared at many of the Gryffindor students, who looked like they had all just had a heart attack. The boy Neville looked ready to cry, but Harry knew he would be useful in the future so he decided he would help the boy, by making Ron looking even worse. Then quicker than a snake striking Snape looked at him and asked a question that Harry had not been expecting.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" asked Snape as he gave Harry a long hard look as if this would be the moment he finally made his mind about Harry.

"If you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, then I believe you would get a powerful sleeping potion that is so powerful that it coined the name Drought of Living Death" spoke Harry, although he was wondering why Snape had asked him such an advanced question. Stuff like that should not have been covered until their third year at least.

"Very good Mr. Potter, now what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane" asked Snape as his eyes squinted so much that Harry thought they might have been closed for a second.

"They're the same thing, sir, but they are also known as aconite" spoke Harry as he and the rest of the class room ignored Ron and his friends soft chuckling at the fact that he had been singled out. He had heard the words 'know it all' and 'that's what you get' coming from them, but he kept his face neutral and continued answering Snape's questions.

"Very good Mr. Potter, I am happy to see that your celebrity status has not clouded your vision and you did actually study, now for the rest of you who did not know the answers you had better be writing down the questions and answers. Mr. Potter for knowing the answer's to my questions I will be bestowing upon you ten points for Slytherin house" spoke Snape in a threatening voice. Instantly the sound of quills squabbling on paper could be heard all around the class room.

He didn't let anyone have any semblance of peace that didn't know the answers to his question. It seemed that he was more interested in finding out who had come prepared and who had not. Crabbe and Goyle caught heat from Snape for not knowing the answers to his questions, but they didn't lose any points for them. It was funny to see Wesley get the short end of the stick when not only did he lose points for Gryffindor for not knowing the answer to Snape's questions, but also when Snape insulted Ron and his family for being dirt poor. Ron's two friends didn't get it much better than he did, but Harry was surprised when Snape awarded Neville five points for answering his question right which led Harry to believe that he may not have been as unfair as some believed, or he just didn't want to catch flak from Neville's grandmother who was the current head of their Ancient and Noble family.

When Snape stopped asking questions, he set them to work on a potion to cure boils. He swept around in his billowing black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing all of the Gryffindor's for their shoddy work. He had just called on the class to observe the perfect way that He and Harry had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound filled the dungeon. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob.

Before Snape could lash out at the poor boy, Harry sent a quick stinging hex at Ron who jumped up and howled in pain. When he jumped up he knocked over his cauldron sending into the air. When it landed on the floor it started seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Ron and his partner, who had been drenched in the hot potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in agony as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Stupid boy! I know you couldn't afford any books, but couldn't you have at least used your partners or was that an answer that was too intelligent for you to use" shouted Snape as he used his wand to clean up the potion from the floor. After that Harry quickly used a spell to fix Neville's own potion, but made sure the boy knew it was him as you can't cash in a favor that the other person doesn't know you did for them.

After that Snape went on a point excursion and ended up taking twenty points from Gryffindor before the class was over. After dinner as Harry and Draco were getting ready for bed Draco spoke to Harry.

"You're going to have to teach me in our spare time you know that right? You are just too smart to keep it all to yourself" spoke Draco with a chuckle before falling on his bed and passing out almost instantly.

"Hahaha sounds like a plan" spoke Harry as he stroked Herpo's head.

"So how was your first day master" asked Herpo as he enjoyed Harry petting him.

"It was everything I could have ever dreamed it was" spoke Harry before he too passed out with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

(Slytherin Harry Chapter 5)

Dumbledore looked around his office and saw all of the teachers that had gathered for the first year's evaluation. He was not surprised to see the sour look on McGonagall's face, the blank look on Snape's face, the scared look on Quirrells face, the smiling face on professor Sprout, and the happy go lucky looks on Flitwick. He had called them all to his office to do the usual interviews and see what was going on in the castle and to see how the classes were turning out.

He had been thinking about one student for the past two years and it was not a good thing in his case for sure. Harry Potter was not what he had been expecting when he came to Hogwarts when he had left him with his aunt and uncle all of those years back. He had expected a meek and humble boy who would do anything he said just to get away from his aunt and uncle, and he was supposed to be willing to do whatever he said when the time came, but it seemed those plans were flying out of the window by the second. The boy was confident, strong both mentally and magically if his devices in his office had anything to say about it, and he somehow already knew an advanced form of magic like Occlumency to the degree that he could rip him, a master wizard, out of his head before he even began to look through his memories. He would need to find out everything about Harry and his past as soon as possible because it was obvious the boy was learning magic from someone or so he thought.

Another thing that was angering him was the goblins at Gringots bank, but that wasn't new since they had been denying all of his advances to get at the Potter family fortune since Harry's parents had died. It seemed that the goblins didn't believe that he was Harry's magical guardian and since he had suppressed their will so that his plans could go forward he couldn't show it to them so they refused to allow him to take even a Knut from either Harry's savings or the Potter family fortune. He hadn't thought this would be a big deal as all he would have to do is convince the meek Harry to sign away a few pieces of paper and he would have all of the financial backing he would ever need in his future plans but after seeing the look in Harry's eyes he knew that that plan was not going to work. He wanted to give lots of the money to the Weasley family since they were a hard core 'light' family and because they would have played such a crucial part of his plans in the future using Ron and his sister, but after hearing the rumors about Harry and Ron's little encounters even that plan was falling through.

The final thing that was angering the old man was that Harry had been sorted into Slytherin. He could have understood Huphlepuff since the boy should have been meek and unsure of himself, or even one of the quite Ravenclaws who found solace in books since Harry should have been deprived of emotional comforts like family, enjoyment of friendship, and things like that, but the boy had been sorted into Slytherin house, the house he had almost no influence in. Almost all of the families were dark or grey, which wouldn't help him trying to convince Harry that all evil witches and wizards were from the Slytherin house, like Voldemort had been, and since Harry would be spending almost all of his time with Slytherins he would undoubtedly make friends with some of them. That wouldn't be good for him because if Harry was friends with mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws then he would naturally be enemies with some of the Huphlepuffs and all of the Gryffindors which he was known to be a strong supporter of. If Harry started to see him as the enemy then all would be lost, but he wouldn't let that happen no matter what, even if he had to break a few rules to get Harry to see the 'light' and understand his part he must serve in the 'Greater Good'.

"Ok let's start this meeting as I know many of you have places to be that are more fun than a simple meeting hahaha" joked the old man and he used his famous eye twinkle on them which he was sure they all loved.

"Yes, well all of my snakes have settled in and are doing very well I must say, especially the ones I have gotten this year they are very promising" spoke Snape with a smug look on his face as he looked at the other teachers. It was no secret that Snape was enjoying having Harry in his House ever since the boy had earned over one hundred points for his House the first day. Everyone knew about Snape's hatred of Harry's father and figured he would have taken much of his hatred out on Harry, but it seems that he was turning his head the other way when it came to Potter jr., but many of them knew it was probably because Snape didn't want to chance losing the house cup when he had such a golden boy in his house over something as petty as a feud with a deceased man.

"Yes, as are my badgers, and I am happy to say that they are already making lifelong friends that will help them in the future" spoke Sprout as she smiled good naturedly at Dumbledore.

"My griffins are doing fine as well, but are a little more rambunctious this year that they usually are" spoke McGonagall as she kept her stern looking face in compete check as she looked at Dumbledore with unblinking eyes. Snape made a snorting sound but other than that was silent.

"My ravens are doing just fine and have already began to study for their future courses" spoke the happy go lucky professor Flitwick as he gave his infectious smile that even made McGonagall's lips twitch upwards into the most faint grin imaginable.

"Great, I am most pleased to hear all of that, now are there anything else that is abnormal or special that you would like to tell me about before I call this meeting to and end" asked Dumbledore as he looked at the teachers. They usually told him about promising students that he would need to keep an eye out on to make sure that they didn't go dark.

"Well yes in face there is one student that has peaked my interests quite a lot this year, and he is in your house Severus. I think Harry Potter will become something very special in the coming years. He has already proven himself quite the natural when it comes to charms just like his mother" spoke Flitwick as he was basically radiating joy from his every pore at the thought of teaching Harry like he had his mother.

That caught Dumbledore's interest and attention very quickly. He had been hoping the teachers would have told him more about Harry then they had so far, and he didn't want to just ask them about him because it would be very suspicious although he was sure he would be able to play it off as passive interests if he really wanted to.

"Ah yes I had nearly forgotten about Mr. Potter. He is seems to hold his father's natural talent for transfiguration as well it seems because he was able to turn his matchstick into the most beautiful needle I had ever seen on his first try and it didn't even seem like he was trying. I must say he is a very gifted boy" spoke McGonagall as her facial expression changed to one of thoughtfulness.

Dumbledore was paying rapt attention by now and was wondering how Harry was so skilled with magic when he had placed magical blocks on his core when he was still an infant. (P.S. when Herpo became Harry's familiar he unknowingly removed the magical blocks from Harry's core which is also one of the reasons Harry had such an easy time learning magic after Herpo became his familiar).

"Wow then he is just full of talent then because he was able to identify Devil's Snare the first time he ever saw it, and was even able to tell me a good deal of information about it as well when he was in my class, and I even heard he was able to stay awake the entire time he was in professor Binn's class" spoke Sprout as she was smiling from ear to ear at how proud she was of Harry's skill in her class.

"Yes I am very proud of my newest snake as he seems to be a jack of all trades, especially in potions, which is more than I can say about some students I have had the displeasure to teach" spoke Snape in a slow draw that spoke of how great he felt rubbing in his own houses success in the other teachers faces.

"Well Mr. Potter really seems to be living up to his family name. I would like it if you all kept me updated on Mr. Potter's progress in the future" spoke Dumbledore as he leaned back and began contemplating what he was going to do about his Harry situation. He watched as the other teachers left his office, but decided to have Snape stay behind so that he could talk to him alone. "Snape, could you stay behind for a moment? I have something I need to speak with you in private" spoke Dumbledore as he looked at Snape over his half-moon spectacles.

Snape looked annoyed, but turned around and stood in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited to see what the old man wanted. When all of the teachers were gone besides his self and Snape Dumbledore started to talk again.

"I need you to keep an eye out on young Mr. Potter for me while he is in Slytherin house. The boy has a giant role to play in the upcoming years and we can't have him becoming too sympathetic towards the dark and grey families. It will cause him to question what must be done, and if that were to happen we could all be in for a major disaster, so I know I can count on you in the upcoming years" spoke Dumbledore as he looked up at Snape with a serious look on his face. Snape was one of the few people to have ever seen through his ruse which is why he was more up front with the man and didn't try and play the mind games he did with everyone else.

"Sir I don't see why you are so worried about Potter. If the dark families are still loyal to the dark lord then they will either shun the boy or try to kill him for the dark lord. Potter will not be able to make friends with the dark lord's follower's children if they are still loyal as they will force their children to keep their distance, beside you know I can't help you spy on my snakes as Hogwarts will not allow such an act. A head of house cannot betray those in his charge secrets so long as those secrets don't threaten the safety of either Hogwarts its self, the other students, or can cause a major disaster, none of which Mr. Potter has done" spoke Snape as he looked at Dumbledore with annoyance on his face. The old man knew all of this crap far better than he did and yet he still asked him to do such a thing. He didn't want to betray his snakes as Slytherin was one of the few places he had ever felt safe in his entire life and he didn't want to possibly take that away from the snakes that had had a similar life to his own. He also didn't feel like spying on children for a diluted old man and his crazy schemes.

"Grrrr I know that, but surely the fate of the magical world will allow you to circumvent these rules" spoke Dumbledore as he stroked his beard, although the wrinkles on his face increased from his anger.

"No it won't. Only you see Potter actions as the key to saving the magical world, and since Hogwarts doesn't feel the same as you and believes Potter is an independent entity I will not be able to help you. Good night head master" spoke Snape as he left the room.

Dumbledore started looking around wracking his brain on ways to get Harry under his thumb but just couldn't think of anything. Eventually he had an epiphany and remembered a certain mirror he kept in storage that could be just what he needed to get into Harry's good graces, or better yet have Harry warm up to him.

Harry was eating with grace that would be expected when dining with the queen, and listened to his friends talking about the big news that they had seen this morning. They had been in class for nearly a month now, and when they woke up this morning a note had been posted up about flying lessons this afternoon. Instantly it was the thing that had everyone buzzing, and of course when something interesting happens people like to gossip and make up rumors.

There were quite a few rumors that were going up and down all of the dining tables in the great hall as he ate. Apparently a Gryffindor boy, Dean Harry believed his name was, had been flying since he was six years old all over the country side so apparently he was basically a pro if one actually believed the rumors. Of course Harry didn't take the rumors for face value, but did take some of it into consideration as all legends were based on some truth, so why couldn't rumors have some as well. That being said there was some rumors that Harry disregarded almost as soon as he heard them like that dreadful Weasley boy being the next Victor Krum and him almost hitting a hand glider, which is something Draco asked how he did on an antique broom which caused the Slytherins to laugh at him. Harry could not say for sure that the boy had no experience flying as all of his brothers save for one had been on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and his twin brothers were actually some of the best Gryffindor had seen in years so it was not out of the realm of possibility, but still Harry found it difficult to believe. His personal favorite was the one were Draco told them that he had been flying for years as well, but that was not what Harry found amusing, no what Harry found amusing was the way he called a helicopter a 'twirly bird'. Harry spent the next hour explaining what a helicopter was and what it did to the amazement of the other Slytherins, although they found having to refuel helicopters ever day to be kind of trying. He himself was not exactly looking forward to the experience as he had no way of practicing and he surly didn't want to look foolish in front of Gryffindor and his own house.

"Oh come on Harry I promise you will do fine" spoke Draco as he gave Harry a friendly elbow to the side. He smirked when Harry gave him a halfhearted glare before setting his utensils down on the table and whipping his face.

"I am not worried about it, I just don't see what the big deal is that's all" spoke Harry, but then he saw the twinkle in Tracey's eyes and knew it would be a long day.

"Awwww, is Mr. Perfect having a hard time" spoke Tracey as she grinned in Harry's direction. The grin on her face died instantly she saw the smirk on Harry's which usually meant someone was about to get burned.

"Well if that is how you feel Tracey then I guess I won't be teaching you how to become an animagus when I start to teach everyone else" spoke Harry as he looked at Tracey. He was happy when he saw the look of horror on her face, because she had been the most adamant about him teaching them that.

"No please I am sorry, so please teach me Harry" spoke Tracey as tears popped up in her eyes, but Harry was not fooled. He had seen her do something like this before and knew she could make herself cry, which he had to admit was a useful skill, and knew she just used it to get whatever it was that she wanted.

"That won't work on me so dry your eyes, beside I was just kidding I will still teach you" spoke Harry as he continued to eat his breakfast in peace. The tears in Tracey's eyes cleared up almost instantly and she seemed like she was down trotted when she found out her little act wouldn't work on Harry.

After breakfast the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses meet outside and were walking towards two lines of brooms that they assume were laid out for them. The Slytherins quickly found the best brooms which pissed off the Gryffindors but they didn't care and waited for a moment before a teacher came out that they had never seen before.

The teacher was Madam Hooch, a woman with dark hair, but now it was starting to turn a silver grey. The really interesting thing was she reminded Harry of was a hawk. She just had the look, and her golden eyes gave her a real exotic look.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broom stick" spoke Madam Hooch as she looked at them with her interesting golden eyes. Harry briefly wondered if she used some kind of spell or potion to make her eyes do that. When everyone had done as she said she continued her instructions. "Now stick your right hand over your broom and say up."

Harry did as he was told and stuck his right hand over his broom and said up. He was amazed when the broom responded to his call immediately and without question. He looked around and saw that he was one of the few to have this success. Neville Longbottom's broom just rolled around and Ronald Weasley's broom jumped up hand hit him in the face which Naruto found rather funny. Most of the Slytherins were able to get their brooms to jump into their hands on the first few tries while it took Madam Hooch some time to correct many of the Gryffindors.

"Now once you get hold of your broom I want you to grip it then mount it. Make sure you have a firm hold on your broom as you don't want to go sliding off of the broom in mid flighty I promise you that. When I blow this whistle I want you all to kick off of the ground hard, keep your broom steady, and hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly before touching back down. On my whistle three two WHISTLY SOUND."

Neville started to rise instantly as the teacher tried to get him to go back down. It seemed like the broom had a mind of its own as it took Neville on a first class ride on its back. The broom flew high in the air, spun for a while before charging the side of a wall which helped Harry realize why the school brooms were so bad through a walk way over the side of a wall and then dropped him where his cape caught hold of a few protrusions before he hit the ground which in retro spec probably saved his life.

"Everyone out of the way" shouted Madam Hooch as she ran past all the students and started to check on Neville. When she was done she helped him to his feet. "It looks like a sprained wrist. I want everyone to stay on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom with me to the infirmary. If anyone so much as sits on their broom they will be out of here faster than you can say Quittage" spoke Madam Hooch as she escorted Neville to the infirmary.

Harry looked over at the wall where Neville had fallen from and saw a shiny resting on it. It was very far away but Harry could just make it out as some kind of spherical object with a gold band around it.

'That must be Neville's rememberall' thought Harry as he watched as the spherical object of the clumsy Gryffindor sway to and fro with the wind. Harry quickly realized that it was about to fall which from that height even if it fell on the grass it would still break.

Harry quickly mounted his broom and willed it to follow his command. He quickly shot off like a rocket trying to get to it before it fell. Right before he was able to grab it a particularly strong gust of wind caught hold of the rememberall and it started to plummet towards the ground. Harry quickly turned his broom around on a dime and shot off down towards the ground after the rememberall in a nose dive. Right before he hit the ground Harry was able to catch the rememberall and will the broom to level off and stop instantly.

What Harry didn't see was one of the windows beside the wall he had rushed down so spectacularly was a lab that Snape had used for brewing potions that required at least some sun light and if Harry had seen Snape's face he would have been sworn to secrecy to never speak of it.

"How did you do that? I have never seen someone fly with that type of skill" asked Draco as he looked at Harry with eyes the size of the remeberall.

Before Harry was able to say anything he was tackled to the ground by a flying projectile. When he looked up he saw it was Tracey who looked just as amazed if not more by his less than expected flying capabilities.

"You have to teach me to fly like that" demanded Tracey as she held Harry down and disregarded how close their faces were to one another or more importantly their lips, but before Harry could say anything though it was Snape that broke the ice.

"Mr. Potter please come with me" spoke Professor Snape in a low tone that sent shivers up everyone's spines. Harry knew how serious Snape was and quickly pushed Tracey off of him and straitened his robes before following his head of house who he was sure was going to punish him in some grueling of demeaning way.

As Harry followed his head of house he was surprised they were entering a section of the tower that was more commonly known to be 'Gryffindor Territory' until they came upon a class room where a weird teacher was stumbling through words that even Harry was having a hard time deciphering.

"Professor Quirrell can I see Marcus Flint please" spoke Snape in an oily smooth voice. Harry could already see the effects it was having on Quirrell as he quickly allowed the boy to leave his class. To Harry the boy was not what he was expecting of a Slytherin at all. While he didn't look like he minded getting his hands dirty he didn't seem to sharp or cunning. He seemed like the type to bully his way into getting what he wanted instead of using blackmail to get the same results only keeping your public image clean as some would say.

"Yes Professor what may I help you with" asked the boy in a somewhat gurgled voice. Harry had to give the boy credit for not being stupid enough to show any form of disrespect to their head of house.

"Mr. Flint I have found you a new seeker" spoke Snape as he pointed at Harry who quickly raised both eyebrows. It was well known that the older students never picked first years regardless of who they were related to so Snape down right ordering this much older student to make sure Harry was on the team was surprising to say the least.

"Sir first years are never chosen to play for their house" spoke Marcus as he looked at Harry. When he looked back at Snape he took a step back and realized maybe he hadn't phrased his words right.

"Well I just did" spoke Snape as he looked down on Marcus with a look that said I dare you to challenge me. I will make your life a living hell and you know I will.

"Yes of course sir" spoke Marcus as he looked over at Harry.

"Meet me on the court today at eight. You should have a free period and it will give me a chance to go over everything you will need to know if you are going to play for the Slytherin house quittage team" spoke Marcus before he bowed slightly towards Snape before entering his class room again. Just when Harry thought he could breathe easy again Snape grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. It reminded Harry so much like when he had been abused by his uncle that he started to channel the magic in his body into his hands causing a few sparks before he was able to get his body under control.

"Now listen and listen good Potter. I don't care who you think you are or even who you are. If you continue to put this house in jeopardy because of your stupid stunts I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Do you understand me" asked Snape as he looked deep into Harry's killer curse green eyes and saw a flicker of hatred before it was covered up expertly. He was impressed by the control Harry had but quickly forgot it.

"Yes sir. May I please return to the dungeons" asked Harry as he took a deep breath. As much as he hated it he would admit what he had done was stupid and he might have deserved what had happened to him so he let it slide, but he wasn't one to be abused and if Snape thought he would get a second time it would be his last moment drawing breath on this earth.

"Yes" spoke Snape before he walked off with his cape billowing.

(Later that day in the Slytherin Common Room)

"Are you serious" asked Tracy as she looked at Harry like he was some kind of god.

"You, Harry Potter, first year, will be playing as seeker on the Slytherin house cup in you first year in Slytherins first game against the Gryffindorks" asked Pansy as she looked on Harry with much awwww.

"Yes I am, I don't see what the big deal is. It will seriously cut in on my study time and my practical application time as well" spoke Harry as he put his cloak up. Everyone in the common room had been buzzing about Harry being chosen personally by Snape to by the Slytherin house Seeker. Harry had been more than happy to keep it a seeker but it seemed Marcus was the type who likes to talk.

"The one guy who doesn't even want to play gets to be the freaking seeker" sighed Malfoy as he acted like he was fainting on a couch. Everyone knew he was jealous but he hid it well as he and Harry were good friends and he didn't want to ruin that for him.

"I heard from Marcus that a Adrian Pucey was going to graduate this year which means that a chaser position will be opening up next year if you are interested in trying out" spoke Harry as he watched on with amusement as Malfoy jumped up with a joyed expression on his face.

"Really" asked Draco. When he saw Harry nod his head affirmative he shouted out with joy. "YES! That means I will be able to practice during the summer, refine my skills, get a new broom stick and actually bring it next year, and then make it onto the team" spoke Draco as he started plotting out how he would get onto the team next year.

"Hey don't get to far ahead of yourself Malfoy. I will be taking that spot next year so don't get your hopes up" spoke Tracey as she eyed Malfoy with a look that said back off.

"You with" spoke Draco as he and Tracey began arguing back in forth. Nobody saw Harry sneak off to his and Draco's room where Herpo was waiting for him.

"_Did you find the spell"_ asked Herpo as he looked over at Harry. Harry had been looking for a spell to help them with their size problem and Harry eventually came across something.

"_I did. It is a binding spell that lets me bind something to my will and carry it in what resembles a tattoo. The spell is somewhat difficult but I am positive that since we are already bonded that it will really just be me making a space for you inside our familiar tattoo"_ spoke Harry as he pulled out his wand.

"_Then what am I supposed to do" _asked Herpo as he looked up at Harry.

"_Touch our Familiar contract and I will speak the words of power. Once this has been completed you should be able to shrink down or grow back to your original size at will. You will also be able to live within our familiar tattoo and feed off of my magic for as long as we so desire" _spoke Harry still using parcel tongue. Herpo did as he was told and Harry recited the words for his spell. A green light filled the room but when it died down Herpo was nowhere to be seen._ "Herpo where are you" _demanded Harry.

"_Inside our familiar contract" _replied Herpo from inside of Harry's mind.

Harry just smiled as he knew this was what some would call a massive success.


End file.
